Breathe
by bobatrbl
Summary: Ryo Yamazaki and Sasuke Uchiha were best friends. Then Sasuke disappeared. What happens when he shows up after 3 years and takes Ryo with him?
1. Chapter 1

"Ryo, I'm sending you to the Ninja Academy."

I'm Ryo Yamazaki and my clan is one of the richest in Konohagakure. I've been sheltered almost my entire life. I've only seen my father and his most trusted servants. However other branches have been conspiring to execute the main branch and take over. My father has been aware of their plans for a long time, even before I was born. That's why he's kept me hidden for the past 10 years. Lately he's seemed on edge and I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen soon. Which brings us to our current conversation.

"Father..." I whispered, staring at the wooden floor beneath my feet. "I do not think I could handle being a ninja."

"Don't be silly. You're not going to actually become a ninja. I'm only sending you there to be protected by ninja that are there. You're going to live with the strongest shinobi. I'll pay lots of money to have them protect you," My father fell to his knees in exasperation. His hands clutched the sleeves of my kimono. His head hung dejectedly.

"Father...?"

"I'm sorry we have to be separated. But this is the only way I can ensure your safety," He said as he stood up. "You leave at dawn tomorrow." I knew I couldn't argue so I kept my mouth shut.

\- Dawn

I only packed a few things. My father had a group of ninja escort me to the Hokage's building. He was too paranoid that the lesser branches would attack at any moment.

"Ryo Yamazaki..." The Hokage smiled down at me. His eyes crinkled and he lifted a pipe to his mouth. "You're going to live with this jonin right here." The Hokage gestured to a man standing behind him. The man had gray hair and a mask that covered his face. He looked kind of annoyed and I was feeling uncomfortable living with someone I had never met before.

"H-Hello," I bowed to the man. The man softened his expression and seemed to smile, judging by the way his eyes crinkled.

"I'm Kakashi Hatake. I'll be caring for you until your father says it's safe to go back home," He said as he bent down to my height.

"Okay," I nodded. Hokage smiled at me again and then Kakashi brought me to his apartment.

"You can sleep in there. I don't use it for anything but it'll be your bedroom now," Kakashi pointed to a closed door. He sighed as he looked in his fridge. As he bent over to dig in the fridge he muttered, "Who knew I'd become a full time babysitter." I felt bad for making this man take care of me. I went into the room and it was empty except for a bed without sheets, a desk, and a small nightstand. I set my things down next the bed and opened the curtains. The view wasn't bad. I could see outside the village walls and the forest surrounding the village.

"Are you hungry? I haven't really gone shopping so there's nothing to make. We can go get ramen or something, " He rubbed the back of his neck. He looked just as uncomfortable as I feel. I nodded, trying not to make things harder for him. He turned around and motioned for me to follow him. I was excited to see the village. I've only seen the land that my family owns. "Wait. Your father said to wear this when you go out."

"Why?" I asked as he handed me a box.

"It's to disguise yourself. I guess the clothes you're wearing signify you as a Yamazaki. He just wants you to blend in," Kakashi explained. I closed my room door and opened the box. Inside were regular commoner clothes. I slipped on the black pants, white shirt, and sandals. I left my room and stepped outside where Kakashi was waiting. He handed me a black thing and said, "Here. You can borrow this. It's my old hitai-ate. I heard women in your clan aren't allowed to become ninja, so the lesser branches wouldn't pay attention to you if they saw you're wearing a forehead protector."

"Did your head get too big for it?" I asked as I tied it around my forehead, pushing my bangs to the side. His eye twitched and I could tell I annoyed him. I laughed at my own joke as I followed him to a ramen shop.

\- Two years later

It's been 2 years since I've moved in with Kakashi. My father never came back for me. The lesser branches of the Yamazaki clan executed everyone. Including my father. I'm the only pure blooded Yamazaki left and only alive because of my father's paranoia. Kakashi expected me to only stay with him for a couple months. Those couple months turned into a couple years. Kakashi became an older brother to me as he taught me basic ninjutsu. I'm not very good at it so I never really practiced. I felt like I was betraying my clan by learning how to be a ninja.

"Ryo, I'm going to become a leader of a genin team," Kakashi said as he flipped through his book.

"Does that mean you're going to be gone a lot?" I asked as I cut meat. I learned how to cook since Kakashi almost burned the house down when I first moved in. Cooking became my passion. I was never allowed inside the kitchen at my dad's house and cooking took my mind of things. Plus it was a nice reward, being able to eat something that I made.

"Yeah. You can tag along if we're in Konoha. But if we're going on a mission out of town, you have to stay here," Kakashi set his book down and sat down in a chair at the counter. "They're your age so maybe you'll make some friends."

"Friends?" I've never had a friend before. I guess I could count Kakashi but he's almost 10 years older than I am. I want friends my age, people that I could relate to.

"Yeah... They'll probably be as annoying as you," Kakashi teased. I threw a knife at him and of course he easily dodged it but it's the feeling that counts. Living in my old house, I was never really able to express my feelings but now I'm able to act and do pretty much whatever I want. "Anyway... I'm leaving now to go meet them."

"Okay. Dinner will be ready soon so I'll just put it in the oven," I said as he left to go meet his new team.

\- Three hours later; 3rd Person POV

Kakashi frowned as he entered his apartment. Ryo was laying on the couch watching TV.

"Yo," She said without looking up. She was intently watching a drama.

"They're annoying. I don't know if you'll get along with them, but you're meeting them tomorrow," Kakashi smiled.

"Really? Am I really?" Ryo sat up with shiny eyes and a wide smile. Kakashi nodded as he began eating the leftover food.

"So go get some rest because we're leaving early."

Ryo was so excited that night that she could barely fall asleep. Her mind was racing with thoughts on what they would be like.

"Ryo, meet Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke," Kakashi gestured to three kids. Sakura smiled at her, Naruto had a grin on his face, and Sasuke had a disinterested look on his face.

"Hi, I'm Ryo!" The 12 year old girl smiled. She quickly scanned each kid up and down and evaluated them based on their first impression. She didn't think they liked her but she wasn't going to let that discourage her.

"Hi, I'm Sakura Haruno," The pink haired girl waved.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Remember the name, believe it," Naruto held a thumb up.

"Sasuke Uchiha," The raven haired boy said as he glanced at the girl. 'Wow... He's handsome,' Ryo thought.

"So are you Kakashi's little sister?" Sakura asked. 'She's too pretty to be his sister,' Sakura's inner self frowned.

"Eh-" Kakashi started.

"Yeah," Ryo nodded. "Kakashi is my older brother."

"You two look nothing alike," Naruto frowned as he leaned into Ryo's face.

"You haven't seen him without his mask," Ryo leaned forward. Naruto shrugged.

"Anyway, Ryo here has never had a friend so you guys can hang out," Kakashi smiled and waved goodbye at the young kids.

"You called me out for this?" Sasuke sounded annoyed. Kakashi nodded and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Ryo's eye was twitching from Kakashi embarrassing her.

"You've never had a friend before?" Sakura asked.

"No, I-" Ryo almost told them that she was part of the Yamazaki clan. "Kakashi was very overprotective of me."

"Hn,' was all Sasuke said as he turned around to walk back home. Ryo frowned and grabbed his arm. Sasuke was surprised and stared down at her hand clutching his wrist.

"Don't go," Ryo said as she looked into his onyx eyes. Sasuke didn't know what to say. He didn't know if it was her pleading eyes or the tight grip on his wrist but he sighed and hung his head defeated. Ryo smiled. Sakura narrowed her eyes at the two while Naruto was disinterestedly watching.

"Fine," Sasuke said as he stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked away. 'What the hell is wrong with me? Normally I would have walked away without a second thought. But when I looked into her eyes, I felt empathy for her. She looked lonely... Argh! What am I saying? Why should I care?' Sasuke argued with himself while Ryo smiled brightly.

"So what do you guys do for fun?" Ryo asked after the group aimlessly walked around Konoha. Naruto's ears perked up.

"Eating at Ichiraku's ramen shop, of course," Naruto grinned.

"Well..." Sakura trailed off as she fiddled with her thumbs and blushed at Sasuke. Ryo was confused.

"Your hobby is Sasuke?" Ryo asked the Haruno girl. Sakura screeched.

"N-N-No! I just- Where the hell did you get that conclusion?" Sakura fumed. Ryo lightly laughed and hid behind Naruto. Ryo was a bit terrified of Sakura. Naruto flinched and pushed Ryo forward.

"I just..." Ryo trailed off as she looked into the distance and saw a cute puppy run across the street, following a stray cat. "Puppy?"

"What-" Naruto and Sakura began and were interrupted by Ryo running past them to chase after the dog.

"Isn't that Kiba's dog?" Sakura asked. Naruto nodded. The two followed Ryo and Sasuke reluctantly trailed behind. Once they rounded a corner, Ryo was snuggling up to the little white dog.

"Awwww, you're so cute," Ryo stroked the puppy's head.

"Akamaru!" The group of kids heard from behind them.

"Oi, Kiba," Naruto waved. "We have your mutt."

"He's not a mutt," Kiba panted when he met up with them. He looked at Ryo quizzically. "Who are you?"

"I'm Ryo. I'm Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura's friend," The girl with orange eyes smiled while she held out Akamaru for Kiba to grab.

"You're Sasuke's friend?" Kiba stifled a laugh. Ryo was confused once again. 'I'm going to have to practice my socializing skills...' She thought to herself. Sasuke shot Kiba a look, which made the Inuzuka kid burst out laughing. "I'm gonna go tell the others!"

"I don't understand," Ryo looked up at Sasuke. The last living Uchiha sighed and ignored her.

"Sasuke is hard to get along with. He's a little emo loner boy," Naruto laughed.

"Shut up, you moron," Sasuke huffed.

"Little emo loner boy..." Ryo repeated quietly as she stared into the sky.

"Don't listen to him!" Sasuke yelled.

"But it's true!" Naruto yelled back.

"Guys... don't fight," Sakura said calmly. They ignored her so she yelled, "Shut up Naruto! Don't talk about Sasuke like that!"

"Ah. I see," Ryo began as she watched Sakura's jade green eyes lovingly gaze at Sasuke. "You're dating Sakura, right?"

"Eh?!" Sasuke and Naruto yelled. Sakura squealed at hearing the words, even though she knew it wasn't true.

"No," was all Sasuke said. Ryo frowned, she began thinking that she really needed to work on her socializing skills.

"You guys should come over for dinner," Ryo quickly changed the subject. "I always make too much food, and Kakashi doesn't eat that much... So there's always lots of leftovers..."

"Sure, that sounds great," Sakura smiled. When Naruto didn't answer and just stared at the Yamazaki girl, Sakura punched him.

"Y-Yeah, that's cool," Naruto winced in pain as he rubbed his arm where Sakura punched him. He pouted as he looked at the ground.

"Sasuke?" Ryo said hopefully.

"Yeah, I'll go," Sasuke said. He hasn't really eaten with other people since his family was murdered. And once again, her sad eyes made his heart tug and he went along with it, despite his mind telling him no. Ryo smiled and motioned for them to follow them.

"Kakashi, I'm home," Ryo said as she swung open the front door. "I brought friends."

"Oh great," Kakashi said sarcastically. He was reading his book on the couch.

"So this is your place, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked as she took a look around. She went into the kitchen and sat down at the counter on a barstool. Naruto sat down on the couch next to Kakashi and squinted his eyes.

"Are you reading a pervy book in front of a bunch of 12 year olds?" Naruto disgustedly asked. Kakashi sweatdropped.

"No," He said and he went into his room. Ryo laughed and then noticed Sasuke standing in the doorway. She went up to him and grabbed his hand, pulling him to the counter to sit next to Sakura despite his protests.

"Just sit and wait while I make dinner," Ryo said as she pulled out a bunch of pans. Shyly, she added, "I've never made food for anyone but Kakashi so I'm kind of excited."

"I'm happy to be the first outside of the family to try it," Sakura smiled. She dismissed Ryo as a potential love rival to Sasuke when she noticed how nice she was to everyone.

As the night passed by, Ryo quickly got close to the other kids. She had only met them that day but she felt like she had known them for years. She admired Sakura'a feistyness, Naruto's determination, and Sasuke's subtle kindness. She wanted to be more like them. The kids watched movies for the rest of the night, eating junk food, telling stories, just doing what kids normally do. She was still getting used to Sakura's outbursts, Naruto's rude comments, and Sasuke's aloofness but she was happy for the first time in a while to have finally made friends.

As time passed, Ryo increasingly got closer to Sasuke. She felt a stronger connection with him than anyone else. They both lost their family and had lived a lonely life. She often went to his house and the two would just sit outside and stare at the sky, neither of them knew what the other person was thinking but they found comfort in each other. Sasuke acted like he didn't really care but he knew he really appreciated her presence. Ryo had told him about her past, and her true family. That she was a Yamazaki, not a Hatake. She confided in him her deepest sadness, something that she didn't even do with Kakashi.

"Oi," Ryo looked at the Uchiha who was sharpening his kunai. Sasuke didn't even look up but she continued talking. "Can you teach me ninjutsu?"

"Huh?" Sasuke stopped sharpening his knives. "I thought you didn't want to learn."

"Yeah but... Seeing you and Naruto and Sakura do all these things makes me want to try. Plus if my uncle ever found out that I exist, I want to be able to protect myself."

"Okay," was all Sasuke said. He didn't like arguing with her. He wanted her to be safe and if this would help, he would do it. "I'm going to teach you an Uchiha technique."

"Wait, really? Wouldn't that be disrespectful to your family?" Ryo asked cautiously. She knew how defensive he got when it came to his family.

'I consider you family,' Sasuke thought.

"No, it's just a jutsu. First you start off..."

Ryo tried her best but all she could get out was a puff of smoke. Sasuke was patient with her and they spent days working on it.

"Firestyle: Fireball Jutsu," Ryo yelled. A ball of fire came out and swept across the same pond that Sasuke used to practice at. It wasn't a large ball, but it was something. Ryo's eyes widened and she smiled. "Sasuke, did you see that?"

"Yeah, good job," was all he said. He was sitting on the concrete where the pier started. Ryo ran to the concrete and threw her arms around the Uchiha. She tackled him and squeezed him tightly. "R-Ryo-"

"Thank you for teaching me!" Ryo squealed as she hugged him even tighter. Sasuke's face was turning red and he couldn't move. Either her grip was too strong or he liked being in her arms. He patted her back awkwardly and stroked her short hair, as if returning the hug. That's when Ryo let go and smiled at him again, making him choke and start coughing. "Oh, are you okay? Did I choke you?"

"N-No, I'm fine," Sasuke stuttered. He stood up and dusted himself off. "Anyway are you ready to- Ryo? What's wrong?"

Ryo was crying. Her hands covered her face but Sasuke could see tears hit the concrete. Her shoulders were shaking and she was making little whimpers.

"Ryo?" Sasuke kneeled down. Sasuke sat with her and listened to her cry for a few minutes until she calmed down.

"I'm-I'm sorry," Ryo hiccuped. "I'm just so happy."

"What?" Sasuke was so confused. 'Crying because she's happy? Why do I even love her? Wait, what did I just say? I don't love her,' Sasuke sighed.

"All my life I was alone. The past couple years it was just Kakashi and I... And ever since I met you and Naruto and Sakura, I feel like I've found something to live for. I'm so thankful for meeting you. You make me so happy," Ryo sniffled.

"Jeez..." Sasuke muttered as he stood up once again, holding out his hand to help her up. He couldn't help but blush at her words. He even thought her crying face was cute. "That's not something to cry about."

"I know... I'm sorry," Ryo smiled as she looked up at him through tears, grabbing his hand. Sasuke used his shirt sleeve to wipe away her tears.

"Don't cry," was all Sasuke said as he turned around and walked into his house, knowing Ryo would follow him.

"Sasuke?" Ryo whispered. Sasuke grunted in response. "I want you to know that you're my best friend... And even if the whole world is against you, I'll always be by your side."

Sasuke's eyes widened. He didn't know how to respond so he stayed silent. A few minutes later he finally replied with, "Thank you."

\- The Day Sasuke Leaves Konoha

"Sasuke... Don't go," Ryo tugged on the hem of his shirt. The boy remembered the first words she said to him. 'Don't go,' was the first thing. Now it seemed like it was one of the last things she would say to him. Sasuke had made up his mind to leave the village. It was almost midnight, and she barged into his house as he was packing his things.

"I have to do this," Sasuke pushed her hand away. There was a gnawing feeling in his chest.

"Don't you dare leave me," Ryo yelled. Sasuke froze. She had never yelled at him before.

"You know exactly why I have to leave," Sasuke turned around and towered over her.

"If you go, I'll hate you forever," Ryo threatened. She knew her words wouldn't matter to him. He had been hell bent on revenge even before she met him. Her love for him wasn't enough to make him stay. Sasuke stayed silent. He closed his bag and swung it over his shoulder. "Don't ignore me!"

"I'm leaving now," Sasuke said as he stepped outside.

"I hate you, Sasuke. I wish I never met you," Ryo whispered. Sasuke heard this and turned around. He stepped towards the girl and pulled her into a hug. Her eyes brimmed with tears as he tightened his arms around her.

"I know you don't mean that. Good bye, Ryo Yamazaki," Sasuke said as he pulled away. He walked down the road, leaving the orphan girl sobbing in front of his house.


	2. Chapter 2

Three years had passed since Sasuke left Konoha. Ryo was affected the most. She wouldn't leave her room for days. She didn't smile as much anymore. It was bad for the first year. She only spoke to Kakashi and Sakura. But she finally got over it. She could never resent him as much as she wanted to. She would always love him, even though she wished she didn't.

"Naruto is returning to Konoha," Sakura said through Ryo's bedroom window, scaring the shit out of her.

"What the fu-" Ryo was interrupted by Sakura pushing her over to get into her room.

"Is he really?" Ryo asked. Sakura nodded. "We should get him a welcome back gift."

"What should we get him?" Sakura asked. Ryo grinned.

"I have the perfect gift."

"Narutooooo!" Ryo yelled down the road as she sprinted towards him.

"Eh- Oof," Naruto grunted as Ryo jumped on him. She tightened her grip around his neck, causing his face to go purple.

"I haven't seen you in three years!" Ryo started bawling. Sakura finally caught up to her, panting.

"Ryo... Wow, you look so different!" Naruto exclaimed, peeling Ryo off of him. Ryo's hair had grown out and her eyes went from a bright orange to a dark amber. She had gotten a little taller. Naruto's eyes moved down to her chest. Then he squinted. "Never mind."

"What about me?" Sakura asked.

"Nope, you look the same," Naruto grinned.

"I bet you've learned all kinds of new and powerful jutsu," Sakura smiled at him. Naruto nodded.

"Check out my newly improved Pervy Jutsu," Naruto began making the hand signs for it until he got interrupted by Sakura's punch.

"I haven't seen you in three years and this is what you do?!" Sakura seethed. Ryo flinched and hid behind Jiraiya, who was getting flashbacks of Tsunade beating the crap out of him.

"S-Sakura, I think that's enough," Ryo laughed lightly. "He just got back."

"You're right," Sakura exhaled and let go of Naruto's jacket, which was followed by a muffled thank you from Naruto.

"Naruto, we got you a gift," Ryo smiled, handing him a box tied with a ribbon.

"Wow, this is fancy," He said as he unwrapped it. He gasped and held up coupons for Ichiraku's Ramen Shop. "No way!"

"Welcome back, Naruto! We missed you," Ryo and Sakura said simultaneously. Naruto blushed and the four of them headed to get some ramen.

The three 16 year olds were too busy to notice the sun going down. They were catching up. Naruto was telling stories of his travels and his improvements. Sakura was talking about being Tsunade's apprentice. Ryo didn't talk much because she didn't do anything exciting the past three years.

"Is that her?' A man covered in black asked his partner. Ryo was sitting at the ramen shop with Naruto and Sakura, too busy to notice the two strange men across the street.

"Yeah. She has the same eyes as Sachihiro," His partner confirmed.

"Alright. We'll do it tonight," The first man nodded and the two disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"It's getting late. I should be getting home to Kakashi," Ryo sighed.

"Aw man. Okay, bye Ryo! Thank you for the coupons!" Naruto smiled brightly.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Ryo!" Sakura waved goodbye as the Yamazaki orphan walked down the dark street.

Ryo sighed once more and looked up at the cloudless night sky.

"Sasuke..." She whispered, afraid to say his name. She wished he would come back like Naruto did. She wondered what he was doing. What was he up to? Ryo's breath hitched in her throat as she heard a twig snap behind her. She spun around but nothing was there. She exhaled in relief and when she turned back around, two men were standing in front of her.

"Wh-" She was interruped by them placing a genjutsu on her. Man #1 threw her over his shoulder and they began making their way to the Yamazaki estate outside Konoha.

"Is this Ryo Yamazaki?" A man with orange eyes glowered down at her limp body. He was sitting in a large room, on an elaborate throne. The men threw her down on the floor in front of him.

"Yes, sir. She has been using the surname 'Hatake' for the last 5 years," Man #2 said.

"Hatake? As in Kakashi Hatake?" The man asked. The two men nodded. "Hmmm... It'll be hard to dispose of her if he's around."

"We'll make sure to take care of that problem if it arises," Man #1 bowed.

"Wake her up," The man with the orange eyes ordered. Ryo was awakened from the sleep genjutsu and she held a hand to her throbbing head.

"Dad?" She whispered as she looked up at the man on the throne.

"Dad? Ha! No, I am your father's cousin. We don't even look alike. Well, except for maybe the orange eyes but that is a Yamazaki trait. The Hyugas have their creepy alien eyes and the Yamazakis have orange amber eyes," The man said. Ryo thought he seemed weird but quickly dismissed the thought when she remembered that he was the one who slaughtered the main branch, including her father.

"Who are you?" Ryo asked.

"I am Masahiro. The head of the new main branch of the Yamazaki clan," Masahiro introduced. "You were supposed to be dead along with your father. Too bad I couldn't kill your mom. You already did that just by being born."

"Do it," Ryo said lowly. She didn't feel like living anymore, and this seemed like her chance for her life to end. Sure she had Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura but they were always busy being a ninja and she didn't get to see them as much. Most of her days she endlessly walks around the village. Most of all, she wanted Sasuke back.

"Oh?" Masahiro grinned. "Does the poor Hatake girl want to end her pathetic life?"

"Yeah. Just do it," Ryo's eyebrows knit together as she glared up at the man.

"Daichi, Daiki, kill her since she's so eager to die," Masahiro said. "I had barely found out about you a year ago and it took a while to find you but you're making it so easy to get rid of you."

"Yeah well-" Ryo was interrupted by Daichi and Daiki, the two men who dragged her here, slumping to the ground.

"What the fuck?! Who the hell are you?!" Masahiro screamed at somebody behind Ryo.

"Chidori," the voice said and pierced Masahiro through the heart with a strike of lightning. Ryo's father's killer fell to the ground. The girl didn't know what to do. She looked up at her savior. He was wearing gray, had dark black hair, and a sword strapped to his back. Her eyes widened when he spoke, "Ryo..."

"S-Sasuke?"

"Why would you let yourself be killed?" Sasuke growled as he started walking towards her.

"I-I don't understand... Why are you... When did you..." Ryo couldn't make a coherent thought. Then she got angry. "Why are you here?"

"I was in the area and I saw two men carrying you on their back," Sasuke said. "At first I didn't think it was you until I saw their eyes. The same orange as yours."

"You should've let me die," Ryo lashed out. "This is none of your business!"

"This is my business! When it comes to you, I will get involved," Sasuke scolded.

"I haven't seen you in three years and you just show up out of nowhere and decide that you want to save me? No. Leave me alone," Ryo walked briskly out of her former home. Sasuke followed her. "I told you to go away."

"You don't want that," Sasuke said. He grabbed her wrist to prevent her from walking.

"Let go of me, asshole," Ryo tried to pull away but he was too strong. Tears were brimming in her eyes.

"You're still always crying," Sasuke looked down at her, still gripping her wrist tightly. She began to pound her fist against his chest and the tears started streaming down her cheeks.

"You're a shitty person. I hate you so much," She cried, pressing her forehead into his chest. Sasuke sighed, letting her cry it out just like when they were 12. He lifted his other hand and ran it through her dark brown hair.

"So you're cursing at me now?" Sasuke smirked. Ryo sniffled and abruptly pulled her wrist away and walked even faster back to Konoha.

"Fuck off, Uchiha," Ryo said with all her might.

"Ryo, come back here. Now," Sasuke grit his teeth. "I need to talk to you."

"About what? That your revenge is the only thing that matters to you?" Ryo scoffed as she continued walking down the dark path, guided only by moonlight. He appeared in front of her and grabbed both of her hands.

"Come with me," He said. His dark eyes were melting into her amber eyes.

"W-What?" Ryo stammered.

"I won't leave you again. You're coming with me," Sasuke let go of her hand and tilted her chin upwards.

"I can't leave Kakashi... and Sakura and Naruto," She whispered. Sasuke's eyebrows knit together.

"You were willing to do that when you wanted to die," Sasuke said lowly, almost angrily. He lowered his face down towards hers until he saw more tears flowing. "Why are you crying again?"

"I thought you hated me, " Ryo lowered her gaze upon his lips.

"If I hated you, I wouldn't have come back for you. Remember what you told me? That if the world was against me, you would stay by my side," Sasuke said, his lips brushing hers with every syllable. Ryo closed her eyes, indulging in the softness of his lips. He didn't press their lips together though, he pulled away.

"Can you let me see Kakashi one more time?" Ryo asked.

"Fine. Make it quick," He hesitatingly said. Ryo smiled at him and ran home. She burst through the front door and spotted Kakashi leaving his bedroom.

"Kakashi!" Ryo threw her arms around the Copy Ninja.

"Eh... Ryo?" Kakashi asked. Ryo started crying and buried her face in his neck. Kakashi sweatdropped.

"I love you. Thank you for taking care of me when nobody else would, and always being there for me," Ryo hugged tightly.

"Of course.. But what is this about?" He asked as he tried to pry her off of him.

"Nothing... I just took a walk and thought about it," Ryo lied. She smiled up at him and wiped away her tears. 'I really need to control my emotions and stop crying so much. It's not cute,' Ryo scolded herself.

"Okay... Well, I have a meeting with the Hokage and Might Gai so I'll be back tomorrow morning," Kakashi said as he exited through the front door. Ryo watched her older brother leave, knowing this will be the last time she sees him for a long time.

"Took you long enough," Sasuke scoffed.

"Sorry, I was talking to Kakashi," Ryo said quietly as she swung her bag over her shoulder.

"Hn. Let's go," Sasuke said as he started walking through the dark forest.

"Where are we going?" Ryo asked as she sped her pace up to match with Sasuke's.

"To where I've been staying all this time. I'm going to protect you," Sasuke said as he glanced down at her. 'Her sad eyes are worse now. Should I have just let her stay?' He thought.

"Come on, we need to move faster than this," Sasuke said as he was getting ready to run.

"U-Uh... Sasuke.. I'm not a ninja," Ryo frowned. Sasuke sighed. He then squatted in front of her. Ryo stifled a laugh.

"Get on, moron," Sasuke looked at her over his shoulder. Ryo blushed.

"Am I heavy?" Ryo asked as she climbed onto his back.

"Yeah," was all he said and he started speeding up. Ryo felt like she was flying. She wrapped her arms around his chest and rested her chin against his shoulder. Sasuke felt warmth in his chest for the first time since he left her 3 years earlier. 'I missed you, Ryo,' He thought as he tightened his grip support underneath her thighs.

"I missed you, Sasuke," Ryo whispered. Sasuke's facial expression didn't change but he hoped she wouldn't be able to feel his heartbeat speed up.


	3. Chapter 3

"We're here," Sasuke said as he gently placed Ryo back on her feet. She felt bad that he carried her for almost a full night with minimal stops.

"Where is 'here?'" Ryo asked as she looked around. The sun was peeking over the mountains in the distance.

"Kusagakure. We're heading to one of Orochimaru's hideouts," Sasuke said and walked away, knowing Ryo would follow him like always.

"O-Orochimaru?! Sasuke, he creeps me out," Ryo frowned. Sasuke sighed.

"You won't see him very often and when you do, I'll be around. He won't touch you," Sasuke assured her as they headed down a dark tunnel. Ryo gripped the sleeve of Sasuke's shirt, and the Uchiha boy felt a newfound sense of confidence knowing she put her complete trust in him.

"Sasuke?" Ryo asked as they walked down a long dark tunnel. Sasuke grunted in response. "Were you alone all this time?"

"Yeah," Sasuke replied. 'I didn't feel alone when I thought about you,' he thought. Ryo stayed silent. She didn't know what to say. "You can sleep there in that room."

"Where's yours?" Ryo asked. Sasuke pointed at a door across hers. Ryo walked up to it, put her hand on the handle, and looked at Sasuke for permission. Sasuke sighed and waved it off, letting her know she can go in. All that was in there was a bed, a desk, and a couple photos tacked to the wall. Ryo got closer and saw it was a photo of Sasuke and his family with someone ripped out and a photo of her when she fell into a river.

-Flashback-

"Sasuke!" Ryo yelled from a distance. Sasuke was sitting on some grass next to a river throwing rocks. Ryo was out of breath when she sat next to him. "Hey."

"Hey," Sasuke said. He handed her a rock for her to throw and she chucked it, but it didn't go very far.

"And that's why I'm not a ninja," Ryo pouted. Sasuke lightly smiled. He wanted to protect her for the rest of his life.

"I'm out of rocks," he stood up and went near the river bank to look for more throwing rocks. Ryo quickly followed and helped him.

"Oi, Ryo!" Kakashi yelled from a distance. "What are you up to?"

"Looking for rocks. I'll make dinner when I get home," Ryo said as she searched the shallow water.

"Okay. I'll be out taking photos for Mrs. Akari, the old lady who lives next door. She asked me to take pictures of Konoha for a project," Kakashi explained. Even though he was a jonin, he enjoyed doing small missions like these.

"Sasu- Oof," Ryo tripped over her own foot and fell face first into the water. Kakashi grinned underneath his mask and lifted the borrowed camera to take a photo. Ryo sat up, angry that she was wet.

*Click* A camera shutter went off and Ryo glared at Kakashi. Then she looked at Sasuke who was stifling a laugh but was holding a hand out for her.

"I'm going to go get these developed. Later, kids," Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke.

'I didn't know Kakashi gave Sasuke this photo,' Ryo thought to herself. Sasuke was leaning in the doorway watching her.

"Your mom was beautiful," Ryo said in awe as she looked at his family photo. Sasuke stayed silent. "Um... Sasuke?"

"What?" He asked as he continued watching her. He hadn't seen her in three years, and he was finally taking in the sight of her. 'Gorgeous,' he thought as he scanned every corner of her body. Her once chin length hair now hung down just below her waist. Her chest was larger, and her behind was curved. The emotion in her eyes felt darker. The only thing that didn't change was her bright smile.

"I was.. Um... Wondering if I could stay with you tonight..." Ryo fidgeted with the hem of her white shirt. "I-I'm kind of afraid..."

"Yeah," Sasuke interrupted. He didn't want to make her uncomfortable by forcing her to explain herself. He thought it was cute how shy she got. Ryo yawned widely and crawled into her bed. She inhaled deeply, knowing it was Sasuke's scent that clung to the sheets. He watched her intently as she dozed off into a deep slumber. He knew he was an ass for making her leave her village but he felt that if she was willing to die that easily, then he should be around for her and take care of her. He sat down at the desk and rested his sword on top. He sat there for a few minutes, thinking about everything and nothing. Soon Ryo started snoring, and not the cute kind. A small smile cracked on Sasuke's face.

A couple hours later Sasuke had dozed off in his chair but was awoken by Ryo's mumbling.

"Sa-Sasuke... I... I..." She sleep talked. Sasuke leaned forward, trying to hear what she was saying.

"Sasu...ke... I... I love... chicken..." Ryo whispered as drool streamed out between her lips. Sasuke frowned and sighed. He sat back in his chair, admiring her face, even if she was drooling. He was about to fall asleep again when he heard her talk some more.

"It's... It's cold," Ryo whispered as she pulled the blanket up over her head. Sasuke blinked. He didn't have an extra blanket so he decided to lay down next to her. He carefully pushed her over so he could have some room. Then he put his arm around her and rested his chin on top of her head. Ryo smiled in her sleep and snuggled up closer to him. He looked down and accidentally saw down her shirt. Sasuke blushed and gulped. He smiled to himself. A real genuine smile. Then he fell asleep.

"Mmmm..." Ryo moaned as she woke up. She opened her eyes and her breath hitched in her throat. "Sasuke..."

She had forgotten that she ran away with Sasuke. And now she was curled up in his arms, cuddling with him. She studied his face, something that she had been wanting to do since she saw him the night before. His mouth was slightly parted, showing the tips of his pearly white teeth. His ebony hair was falling to the side. His facial expression was soft. In his slumber, he was at peace. Nothing about him had really changed except for the obvious going-through-puberty changes. If anything, he had grown more handsome. Ryo smiled. She didn't want to wake him up, she wanted to stay in his arms forever. Ryo pressed her lips to his exposed collarbone and fell asleep again.

"Ryo..." Sasuke said. He pulled her hair gently to wake her up.

"Hmm?" She slowly opened her eyes to meet with Sasuke's deep onyx eyes. She was frozen, lost in his abyss. Sasuke was just as frozen. Her warm amber eyes made him feel intoxicated, he couldn't control himself as he lowered his lips to hers. But they were interrupted by a raspy laugh.

"Sasuke-kun... If you wanted to have some fun, you should do it at an inn. Not in the hideout," Orochimaru cackled. Sasuke stood up quickly, angry that his moment with Ryo was ruined by this creepy man.

"She isn't a prostitute," Sasuke angrily said.

"Well... Oh," Orochimaru smiled as he saw her face. "You're Ryo Yamazaki."

"H-Hello," Ryo quickly got out of bed and bowed to him.

"Hn. Ryo, you don't need to show any respect for him," Sasuke's voice was dripping with venom.

"Polite and sweet... You're not the type I expected Sasuke to fall for," Orochimaru teased. Sasuke ignored his comment while Ryo blushed. "Sasuke-kun, we must continue your training. Ryo-chan can come along if she wishes."

"Ryo, let's go," Sasuke said. He didn't want to leave her alone. Ryo nodded and walked close to Sasuke the entire time. She was really creeped out by Orochimaru. She didn't know if it was his face, his pale white skin, his snake eyes, the way his tongue lolled out of his mouth whenever he opened it, his voice, or just everything in general. She didn't know how Sasuke managed all these years spending time with Orochimaru.

She sat far away leaning against a tree, not wanting to get in his way, admiring Sasuke's abilities. She used to love watching him train when they were 12. Every once in a while, he would pause and look at Ryo to make sure she was okay. Every time they locked eyes Ryo would smile brightly, yet Sasuke wouldn't return a smile. Ryo knew deep down he was smiling, she was understanding that he didn't like showing facial expressions. That was one of the reasons why Sasuke enjoyed being around her. She didn't worry if he was curt or aloof with her. She knew he cared for her and he didn't have to do much to show it.

After a while Ryo began to daydream about Sasuke. She would never admit it but she liked how Sasuke left his shirt opened. She liked watching the sweat glisten on his chest as he trained. Once her thoughts became dirty she squealed and covered her face. Each time she did this, Sasuke would look at her and be confused. He suspected she was thinking something dirty, but he never imagined it would be about him.

"Sasuke-kun, that's enough for today," Orochimaru creepily smiled, letting his snake tongue peek out from behind his fangs.

"Ryo, wake up. Let's go," Sasuke said and began walking towards the town.

"Huh? Oh. Okay," She said as she stood up and ran to meet Sasuke's pace.

"We're eating chicken," Sasuke said as he walked towards a small shop. He remembered the previous night she was sleep talking about chicken. Ryo licked her lips at the thought of food, she hadn't eaten since the morning before when Sasuke paused to put her down on their journey to Kusagakure.

The two 16 year olds talked for a long time, sitting on bar stools similar to Ichiraku's ramen shop. Ryo was curious about his life. Sasuke wondered about hers as well. Ryo lied about most of what she said. She didn't want to tell him about how he broke her heart and caused her to shut herself off from the world. She felt pathetic and didn't want him to know. Yet Sasuke knew she was lying. The sadness in her eyes told him otherwise. But he still went along with what she said.

"Sasuke..." Ryo said as she looked down at her cup of water. "Why did you bring me with you?"

"I was worried. I thought you were doing fine with Kakashi and Sakura and Naruto. But then I saw you almost give up your life and I knew something was wrong. I have to protect you," Sasuke swirled his water with his straw.

"What were you doing in Konoha?"

"I was going to visit you."

Their eyes were interlocked once again and Ryo was the first to look away, her cheeks bright red and her hands gripped her knees tightly. She kept imagining dirty things and didn't want to think about that in front of him.

"Pervert," Sasuke teased her as he stood up to head back to the hideout. Ryo stuttered and felt flustered.

'Did he know what I was thinking?!' Ryo screeched in her mind.

"S-Sasuke, were you able to hear what I was thinking?" Ryo asked shyly as she trailed behind him.

"Yeah. It's my newest sharingan ability. I can see into your mind," Sasuke said. Ryo bristled.

"Sasuke, it's not what you're thinking. I was just... Seeing you train like that was just really awesome and I couldn't help but think like that... You're just really handsome and you have the body and face of a god and I was-" Ryo was interrupted by a chuckle. Ryo blushed when she heard him laugh. It felt like honey in her ears and she wanted to hear it again.

"I was kidding. I only knew you were thinking dirty when I saw you fidget like that in your seat," Sasuke explained.

"Why do you have to be so observant?" Ryo muttered. "Wait, so I just told you all of that for nothing?!"

"Yeah," Sasuke said as he walked faster. Ryo screeched. Her face turned red with embarrassment. Once they reached his room, Sasuke closed the door and grabbed her wrist, pushing her up against a wall.

"So I have the body and face of a god, huh?" He teased as he leaned in close to her face. This time he was determined to finally kiss her without any interruptions.

"I-I-, uh... Sasuke..." Ryo whispered as she tightly shut her eyes. Sasuke stared at her for a moment before pressing his lips to her cheek, then to her nose, up to her forehead, down her jawline. He paused and studied her face. Her cheeks were glowing pink and her lips looked softer than ever.

"Can I kiss you?" Sasuke asked, still holding her hands up above her head. Ryo opened her eyes to look at him. His facial expression showed he was feeling impatient. His question was ringing in her ears and then she leaned forward and pressed her lips against his.


	4. Chapter 4 Mature

The reunited couple feverishly kissed each other as if their lives depended on it. Three years had gone to waste and it was made up in this one kiss. Ryo felt as though she was melting into him. Sasuke finally let go of her hands and cupped her face, his thumbs stroking her cheekbones as his tongue swept across her bottom lip. Sasuke felt as though his veins were on fire and his heart felt like it was going to explode. Ryo was completely enveloped in his arms. One of her hands gripped his hair, the other clung to his shoulder.

"R-Ryo..." Sasuke whispered, breathless. He picked her up and laid her down on the bed. He crawled on top of her, trailing kisses from her collarbone, up her neck, on her earlobe, before finally returning to her red, bruised lips. Ryo shuddered, feeling tingles all over her body as Sasuke pressed his weight onto her. The only thing on their minds was to be as close to each other as they possibly can.

"Sasuke..." Ryo moaned in complete ecstasy. The Uchiha boy's hands roamed her body, squeezing and stroking every inch. Ryo hooked her arms around his neck, accidentally nipping at his lips. He grunted every time she bit down, enjoying the pain that she was giving him. His hips grinded in between her spread legs, wanting to go further.

"Can I...?" Sasuke tugged at the waistband of her shorts. Ryo momentarily opened her eyes to be met with the glowing sharingan. She found it incredibly sexy that his sharingan was activated at a time like this, and nodded.

Soon all of their clothes were strewn around the room. Sasuke stared down at her body, taking in the sight. he never wanted to take his eyes off her. Ryo was getting impatient and wrapped her legs around his waist. Sasuke pushed in, groaning and moaning into her neck as he felt her tighten around him. Ryo muffled her pained squeals into his hair.

"Sasuke... Sasuke..." Ryo said his name over and over.

"Ryo..." Sasuke breathed out.

"I-I love you," Ryo whispered into his ear. This enticed the boy to move even faster, as if he were saying it back. The tunnels were empty, and quiet except for the noises of their love making.

"Ryo," Sasuke said once they were done. Ryo was panting, staring up at the ceiling. He couldn't believe what he had just done with her. As he was growing up, he often thought about her and always wondered if they would ever do something like this. Ryo always imagined it, too.

"Yeah?" She responded. She was too tired to think.

"I love you," He said. Ryo's eyes widened and she pulled him down to lay next to her. She rested her cheek against his chest, and rested her hand on his shoulder.

"I know," was all she said before she fell asleep. Sasuke lightly smiled to himself. He stroked her hair as she snored and their 'session' kept replaying over and over in his head until he finally fell asleep.

\- Konoha

"Where's Ryo?" Sakura asked Kakashi as she went to visit the morning after Naruto came back. Also the morning when Ryo ran away with Sasuke.

"She isn't with you?" Kakashi questioned. He had come back home earlier that morning but when she wasn't home, he just assumed that she was with Sakura.

"No..." Sakura trailed off. "Maybe she's down at the market helping Mrs. Akari like always. I'll go check."

"I'll check the library," Kakashi said as he disappeared down the road.

"Did you find her?" Sakura panted as she met up with Kakashi.

"No, I searched everywhere," Kakashi said as he looked around their surroundings. Then an idea hit him. "Not everywhere. Follow me."

The two ninja ran to the Yamazaki estate. The whole place was filled with chaos. Crying women and children were standing outside the gate. There were yelling men everywhere.

"What happened?" Kakashi asked one of the men.

"Our leader has just been found murdered. We have no idea who did it," One of them answered.

"May I?" Kakashi gestured to the estate. The men reluctantly let him in, hoping he would be able to solve the murder.

"His body is right here."

"There's a hole where his heart is... Chidori..." Kakashi whispered as he inspected the burn marks surrounding the gaping hole in the dead man's chest. "Sasuke..."

"Sasuke?" Sakura's ears perked up.

"The Yamazaki clan must've found Ryo and kidnapped her. Sasuke came to her rescue, and took her with him. That's the only logical explanation," Kakashi pondered. 'No wonder she came home crying last night and telling me things,' He thought.

"Sasuke... took Ryo... with him?" Sakura felt heart broken. She had always known that they had a stronger bond, but she didn't think something like this would happen. "Sasuke was here?"

"As long as she's safe..." Kakashi trailed off. He had grown to love her as a little sister, and having her ripped away from him made his chest hurt. But he knew she wasn't happy. He hoped she was happy with him.

"Tell Naruto and the others that she's with Sasuke," Kakashi told Sakura. Sakura reluctantly nodded. She wanted to run after the Uchiha.

Kakashi went home and sat on the couch, staring up at the ceiling, holding the hitai-ate he had given to her. He felt empty. He had gotten used to her loud sobbing noises whenever something sad on TV came on, or when she stubbed her toe against the furniture. He wasn't used to the house being empty. He fell asleep

\- The morning after

"I wonder if they've noticed I'm gone yet," Ryo thought outloud, temporarily forgetting Sasuke was getting dressed in the corner. Ryo was still naked beneath sheets, and had no desire to get up. She felt sore.

"By now, they most likely have," Sasuke said as he sat down in the chair next to the bed. Ryo sighed and pulled the covers over her head. She felt guilty for leaving them like that. Sasuke slightly pouted and pulled the covers down so only her face was exposed. "Come on. I'm hungry."

"Sasuke..." Ryo blushed. "I can't walk."

"Eh?!" Sasuke was surprised and worried. 'Oh, no. Was I too rough? Did I break something? Is she just sore... down there? Maybe she hurt her foot while sleeping. What should I do?' He panicked in his mind. It was easy to keep his cool during combat but when it came to something like this, he was clueless.

"I'm sore," Ryo blankly said as she watched his eyes nearly bulge out of his eye sockets. She thought it was cute, watching him panic like this.

"Huh? Was I too rough? Do I need to be gentle next time? Want me to carry you?" Sasuke asked as he held her hand. Ryo smiled brightly. 'Next time...' She repeated in her mind. That made her feel an intense wave of happiness. A next time meant they will still be together, and that's all she's ever wanted.

"No, you were great. It was just... That was my first time so I had to get used to the feeling," Ryo assured him.

"First time..." Sasuke repeated. His cheeks began burning up. 'I was her first time...' Sasuke felt like his cheeks were going to burst with the sudden blood rush. "Y-You were my first time, too."

"Oh? What about those prostitutes Orochimaru mentioned?" Ryo sat up, pulling the covers up below her chin.

"Eh?! I never slept with any prostitutes!" Sasuke frowned as he sat next to her on the bed. "Orochimaru doesn't know what he's talking about."

"Uh huh..." Ryo teased.

"It's true," Sasuke's facial expression turned serious and he pressed his lips against hers. "You're the only one for me."


	5. Chapter 5 Mature

A few weeks had passed since Ryo ran away with Sasuke. The two spent almost every moment together. They were inseparable.

"Ryo," Sasuke nudged the amber eyed girl who was reading a book in his chair. "You need to learn how to do this."

"Ugh, it's hard," Ryo frowned. Sasuke had been trying to teach Ryo some ninjutsu and taijutsu.

"Three years ago you were eager to learn, and now you won't even try," Sasuke muttered. He got impatient and threw Ryo over his shoulder. Ryo frowned as he carried her outside.

"Why do you want me to learn so badly?" Ryo asked, using her finger to trace circles on his back. Sasuke sighed.

"You're powerless. There might be a time when I'm not around and you have to protect yourself," Sasuke explained. Ryo groaned and went limp. Sasuke frowned and squeezed the back of her thigh, making her squeal.

"Fine..." Ryo whined.

'Why is she so lazy?' Sasuke said to himself.

"Alright. I'm going to attack you now," Sasuke said as he set her down gently on the ground.

"Eh?" Ryo said as she looked up at him. Sasuke disappeared from sight, making the Yamazaki girl look around her surroundings. Ryo began grumbling as she waited for him to reveal himself, "Was he serious? I swear... If he hits me..."

Sasuke reappeared behind her and grabbed her shoulder, surprising the girl. She froze up.

"Ryo, you can't freeze up when someone attacks you," Sasuke said as he rubbed her shoulder. Ryo covered her face with her hands.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry."

"Again," Sasuke disappeared in a cloud of smoke. This time, Ryo was determined to not freeze up. She didn't know why she always froze when she was surprised or scared. But she hated it. She waited for him to appear. Sasuke grabbed her wrist this time, causing the girl quickly yank it away. Sasuke wouldn't let go, and Ryo pinched his hand. "Ow. Really?"

"Sorry, what was I supposed to do?" Ryo smiled innocently at him. Sasuke sighed. He's always sighing when it comes to Ryo.

"When somebody grabs you, you need to..."

The two practiced all day. The sky was beginning to turn dark blue. Ryo was exhausted, while Sasuke wasn't even sweating. She started getting frustrated when she couldn't get the hand signs.

"I'm done," Ryo frowned and walked back to the hideout. Sasuke watched her walk away, and he felt bad but then he didn't care. She needed to learn how to protect herself. He figured he would let her cool down before he went to her. Ryo was annoyed, and he didn't like it when she was in a bad mood. He waited a few minutes before following her.

"I'm going to take a shower," Ryo said once Sasuke entered the room. Sasuke nodded and watched her walk down the hall. He knew that after she was done, she would go back to normal.

Sasuke's heart skipped a beat when he saw her exit the bathroom and he looked like a puppy waiting for its human to let him out of its kennel. He waited in the doorway for her to give him a hug but she walked right past him.

"Huh?" Sasuke was confused when she was still upset after she took a shower. She even went into a separate room to sit alone. The confused Uchiha went back into his room and sat down in a chair, resting his chin in his hand. 'Why the hell is she still upset?'

"Oh," was all Sasuke said once he realized. She was 'hangry.' He forgot to let her eat while he forced her to train. He slapped his hand against his forehead and knocked on her door. "I'll be right back. Stay here."

A few minutes later, Sasuke came back with food and knocked on her door.

"Ryo? Come out," He said. Ryo opened the door slowly and looked up at him. Sasuke had a blank look on his face as he waited for her to open the door all the way. Once she did, the smell of food wafted into her room and her eyes widened. Sasuke held up a container and said, "Ramen."

Ryo held her hand out for it. Sasuke shook his head and went into his room, knowing she would follow. She frowned and reluctantly went after him. He handed her the food and turned around to grab a pair of chopsticks but when he turned back around she was already finished eating. He gulped as he watched her wipe the remaining juice from her lips. She sat down on his bed waiting for him to finish eating. Sasuke's shoulders felt a weight being lifted off as he saw her facial expression lighten up.

Once he was done and set his bowl down, Ryo tackled him, making him fall out of his chair with her on top. He sighed as she snaked her arms around his neck. Then he lightly blushed when she started planting little kisses all over his face.

"Ryo..." He frowned. He was feeling embarrassed because usually it's him that does this to her.

"Hmm?" Ryo planted a big, sloppy, wet kiss on his cheek. Sasuke was grossed out and wiped his cheek while Ryo laughed.

"I'm going to go take a shower now," Sasuke said, sitting up. Ryo was sitting on his lap, playing with the zipper on his shirt. She unzipped it all the way down, exposing his chest, and went "Ooooh." Sasuke bit the inside of his cheek and watched her playful eyes widen and narrow as she unzipped and zipped it up.

"Alright, that's enough. How would you feel if I did that to your shirt?" Sasuke frowned as he held her shirt zipper between his fingers. Ryo's orange eyes turned flirtatious and had a facial expression that said, 'Do it.' He slowly unzipped it all the way down not breaking eye contact with her, exposing her chest. He slipped her shirt off and once she was topless, she hugged him tightly again, pressing her breasts up against his naked chest. His fingertips danced on her sides, making her laugh.

"Your fingers are cold, and I'm ticklish there," She said as she tried pushing her hands away. He just looked at her, feeling content in this position.

"I know," He said as he raised his hands up to her breasts. He brushed his thumb over the sensitive part, making her whimper. She shut her eyes and allowed him to do whatever he wanted. He adored her cute facial expressions as he squeezed and pinched. He leaned in close, and whispered in her ear, "I'm going to go take a shower now."

"Eh?!" Ryo pouted. "You're just going to tease me like that and leave?"

Sasuke smirked at her before lifting her up onto the bed and walking to the bathroom. Ryo frowned and put her shirt back on.

"Just wait until you come back, Sasuke Uchiha," Ryo huffed.

In the shower, Sasuke smiled to himself as he imagined Ryo pouting in his room. He loved teasing her and watching her cry when he wouldn't give it to her. He thought it was adorable. He even let out a little laugh.

"I love her so much," Sasuke whispered, afraid to say it out loud. He hated that Ryo made him soft, but he knew she was the only one who could ever make him act and feel this way. He was never going to give her up. No matter what happened, Ryo would always be Sasuke's.

"Ryo, wh-" Sasuke was interrupted once he entered his room. Ryo pulled him into the bed and kissed him. He melted into the kiss, moaning as her hand wandered down between his legs. She broke the kiss to trail down his chest. She loved kissing his collarbone. That was Sasuke's weak spot. He shuddered as her tongue swept across his collarbone. She lowered her lips further and further until she was met with his belt. She slowly undid it, staring deep into his eyes. He watched her every move, waiting for her to take him in her mouth.

"Mmm... Sasuke," Ryo whispered as she pulled down his pants. She wrapped her hands around him, feeling him pulse beneath her fingers. She blushed when it poked her cheek. Sasuke groaned as he watched her lips kiss everywhere except for the one place he wanted. She stuck her tongue out, getting closer and closer. Sasuke's breath hitched in his throat and he closed his eyes, ready to experience a wave of pleasure. Then he heard snoring.

"What the hell?" Sasuke said breathlessly. Ryo was fast asleep, with her hand still around him. He groaned in frustration and uncurled her hand. He put his pants back on and tucked her into bed. Kissing her cheek, he murmured, "Fine. I'll stop teasing you."

The next morning, Ryo woke up in an empty bed. She yawned as she sat up and stretched her arms.

"Sasuke?" Ryo called out. She hated being in the hideout alone. It gave her the creeps. She was afraid Orochimaru would show up at any moment. Soon enough, Sasuke walked into the room.

"I need to leave. I'll be back tomorrow," Sasuke said.

"Where are you going?" Ryo stood up.

"Orochimaru. I'm going to kill him," Sasuke said as he pushed Ryo into a chair. "I'll be back soon."

"Sasuke-" Ryo began but stopped when Sasuke disappeared in a cloud of smoke. She always knew he was a dark person. She thought she could rid him of the hatred that's burning deep inside his heart. But she knows she's not strong enough to do that. Ryo began tearing up and she got frustrated. "Why am I always crying?"

Ryo sat in the chair, crying for a while. She was afraid for Sasuke. She didn't want him to get hurt. She knew he became reckless when he was angry. She was worried Orochimaru would kill Sasuke. Then she shook her head.

"No. Sasuke is strong. He'll be fine," Ryo assured herself. She hoped it was true. "Be careful, Sasuke."


	6. Chapter 6

After Sasuke left, Ryo wandered the nearby village. She wandered around the same way she did when Sasuke left for the first time. But this time she felt more calm. She knew he was strong. She knew he would come back.

"Young lady, where's your boyfriend?" An older lady, maybe late 40s or early 50s, sitting in front of her small cottage asked Ryo as she walked by. Ryo looked around, making sure the older lady was talking to her.

"Ah... He went on a mission," Ryo smiled. The lady motioned for her to come. Ryo reluctantly stepped closer and listened to the lady.

"He has a dark heart," The lady whispered. "Your heart is pure. Why are you with someone like that?"

Ryo stopped smiling and looked down at the ground.

"I love him. He's my best friend..." Ryo trailed off. She didn't know how to react to the lady's words. Ryo knew the lady was right. Ryo felt it when she first saw him at the Yamazaki estate. But she tried ignoring it.

"You think you could change him?" The older lady wondered. Ryo stayed silent. "I was in a situation like you once. I was maybe around your age, a little older. I was just as beautiful as you. The man I loved was just as handsome as yours. He was a ninja from the Village Hidden in the Mist. His village betrayed him and he was consumed by hatred and revenge. At first I thought I could change his mind... Make him realize that he has someone waiting for him. In the end, he couldn't get his revenge. I couldn't give him my love."

"What happened?" Ryo asked as she took a seat next to the woman. She sighed and looked up at the sky.

"I told him to choose me or his revenge. He chose his revenge, but was killed by the Fourth Mizukage. I never got to say goodbye," The lady had tears in her eyes but she blinked and smiled at Ryo.

"Your lover had the same look in his eyes as my Kaito," The lady's smile turned sad. "Maybe I didn't try hard enough. But you shouldn't end up the same as me. I'm a lonely old lady living in the middle of nowhere. I never fell in love again after that."

"I'm Ryo," The amber eyed girl smiled, changing the subject.

"I'm Kameyo. From the Village Hidden in the Mist," Kameyo smiled back. Ryo thought it was strange that she met someone who was in her position. She wondered if she could have a different outcome. A happy ending.

"I'm from the Village Hidden in the Leaves," Ryo said. "I miss it."

"Why don't you go back?" Kameyo asked.

"I would rather be with Sasuke," Ryo looked down at her hands. "He makes me feel safe. I feel real around him."

"Young love... I wish I could go back," Kameyo laughed. "But what's done is done. Soon I'll be joining him. Ah! Have you eaten dinner yet? I can make you something. You must feel lonely since Sasuke is on a mission."

"Sure. Do you need help with anything?" Ryo smiled, standing up and holding her hand out to help Kameyo up.

Ryo and Kameyo bonded while cooking. It had been a while since Ryo made a meal for herself. She missed doing that. She hoped Sasuke would come back soon so she could cook something for him.

"Ryo-chan?" Kameyo repeated. Ryo had stared off into space, thinking about Sasuke.

"Y-Yes? Sorry," Ryo sheepishly smiled.

"You're over-washing the rice. If you keep rinsing it, it's going to fall apart," Kameyo pointed at the bowl in Ryo's hands.

"Ah... Sorry," Ryo apologized again. Kameyo only smiled as she cut vegetables.

"When is Sasuke coming back?"

"He didn't say. But he said soon," Ryo said as she cooked the rice.

"How did you two meet?" The old lady asked. Kameyo knew Ryo was thinking about him, and her talking about him would make her feel better.

"We were 12," Ryo began. "At the ninja academy. Well, sort of. Anyway... He was very rude at first... But he was just putting up a wall. I broke it down and we became best friends. We were always together, whether he liked it or not. I always barged into his house, especially when he said he wanted to be alone. He would call me annoying but he was my first friend so I didn't let it bother me. After a while, he got used to it. I think he even enjoyed it."

"Sounds like a moody boy," Kameyo laughed. Ryo laughed in agreement and continued.

"He made me happy... but then he disappeared. We were reunited a couple months ago. He saved me from being killed. And now we're here," Ryo smiled.

"Sounds like a nice love story," Kameyo sighed. Ever since she saw Ryo, she had been reminded of her dead lover, Kaito. It hurt her heart, but she felt it getting mended by bonding with this young girl. Kameyo hoped their story wouldn't turn out like hers.

"Yeah," Ryo smiled brightly as she remembered all the times she saw Sasuke crack a smile. It was rare for him to smile, and she froze every time she saw it, as if she were to move and it would disappear.

Ryo ended up heading back to the hideout later that night. She told Kameyo that she would visit again the next day after she helped clean up.

The young girl went to take a shower and started coughing uncontrollably. She sank to her knees and watched blood drip from her lips and swirl down the drain. Her eyes widened as she coughed up more blood. She didn't want to panic so she washed it down with the water. She stood there for almost half an hour staring at her feet. 'Am I sick? No. Maybe I just ate something bad. I'm not a doctor so I don't know what coughing up blood Ryo threw herself into Sasuke's bed and curled up in his blankets, hoping to mimic his warmth.

"Sasuke..." She whispered before falling asleep. A tear slipped down her cheek as she closed her eyes.

The next day, Ryo headed to Kameyo's the next morning. Kameyo was gardening in behind her small cottage. Ryo took in the beautiful view. It was a nice flat grassy area with large trees. Under one of the trees was a bench surrounded by lots of yellow and orange flowers.

"Wow..." Ryo said breathlessly. The early morning sun was shining through the trees, while the wind breezed through the grass. Kameyo smiled sadly.

"Kaito always wanted a view like this," Kameyo sighed as she returned back to gardening. "I made some food if you want some. It's on the table."

"Okay. I'll be right back," Ryo smiled and headed inside the house to eat. She felt Kameyo's kind nature in the food, as if she put her love into this one meal just for Ryo. She wondered if this was what having a mother or grandmother felt like. Once she finished, she headed back outside and sat down next to Kameyo, watching the older lady garden. Kameyo looked up at Ryo and pointed to the little seeds.

"There's a trick to growing vegetables. I'll show you..."

The two girls spent most of the day outside. They talked about lots of things. Ryo was eager to listen to Kameyo's stories. Ryo felt that she was a wise woman. It took her mind off Sasuke. But then she remembered Kakashi and felt even more sad.

\- Konoha-

"We should go after her," Sakura yelled at Kakashi. The jonin sighed.

"She left on her own accord. We're not going to drag her back here," Kakashi said as he continued walking to the Hokage's building. Kakashi wondered if she was okay.

"What about Sasuke? We need to bring him back, too!" Sakura grit her teeth. She was sad and jealous that Ryo ran off with Sasuke. She wanted Sasuke to come back for her, not Ryo. But then Sakura felt guilty. Ryo was her best friend, and she knew that they had a stronger relationship. She always felt excluded when she was with them.

"Sasuke has his own business to take care of," Kakashi said.

"Then why did he take Ryo?" Sakura asked.

"You know why," Kakashi said as he looked down at the Haruno girl. Sakura felt anger bubbling up in her chest.

"If you're not going to help, I'm going after them. I'll bring Naruto," Sakura yelled.

"You have your own responsibilities as a Konoha ninja. You, Naruto, Sai, and Yamato have missions to take care of," Kakashi frowned. He wanted Sakura to leave him alone. As much as he wanted to bring Ryo back, he knew she was happy with Sasuke. Sakura got frustrated and walked away. Kakashi breathed a sigh of relief. "Now I'm finally alone."

"Ryo, I'm growing tired. I'm going to go to bed early tonight. You're welcome to stick around," Kameyo groaned as she stood up from the bench underneath the tree. Ryo nodded and looked back up at the trees. The moonlight was shining through and she felt sad.

Tears started streaming down her face and she got frustrated.

"Why are you crying?" Ryo heard from behind her. Ryo turned around and stared into Sasuke's dark eyes. The Uchiha sat down next to her on the bench and stared into her eyes.

"I-I'm not crying," Ryo hiccuped. She rubbed the tears away. "I just had some dust in my eyes."

"I killed Orochimaru," Sasuke looked across the dark fields glowing in the moonlight. Ryo stayed quiet. "I had nothing left to learn from him."

"Does this mean you're going after Itachi now?" Ryo asked quietly. Sasuke stayed silent and just kept staring into the dark night. "Sasuke?"

"We're leaving tomorrow morning. I'm putting together a group to find him," Sasuke stood up. He started walking back to the hideout, knowing Ryo would follow him like always.

"Are you okay?" Ryo asked as she walked next to him. Sasuke glanced down at her then stared ahead.

"Yeah," was all he said. That night Ryo felt Sasuke was different. She went to take a shower and was in there for a long time, thinking about him. After about an hour, she quietly opened the door to his room and saw that he was asleep so she went to the other room and slept there.

"Ryo," Sasuke nudged her shoulder. Ryo sat up and wiped drool from her face, sleepily looking up at Sasuke. "Why did you sleep in here?"

"I didn't want to bother you," Ryo yawned as she covered her mouth. Sasuke frowned.

"You don't bother me," He grabbed her arm and pulled her up so that she was standing. "We must leave now."

"Okay... I have to use the bathroom first," Ryo trudged to the bathroom. She didn't get much sleep because she was up all night thinking about worrisome things.

"I'll be outside," Sasuke said as he walked through the hall. Ryo frowned. 'He seems more moody than usual. I wonder what happened,' Ryo thought as she brushed her teeth. Once she was finished she met Sasuke outside. He bent down.

"What are you doing?" Ryo asked. Sasuke looked at her over his shoulder.

"Get on, moron," Sasuke said. Ryo smiled. It was the same as that first night that she met him again. Ryo climbed onto his back and squeezed his cheeks. Sasuke sighed as he began running. His hands supported her thighs, and he pinched behind her knee every time she touched his face, which caused her to pull on his hair. After 5 cycles of this he muttered, "Immature."

"I'm the immature one?" Ryo huffed as she wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her cheek against his shoulder. "Don't bother me, I'm going to sleep."

"Good night," Sasuke said as he ran through some trees and a branch hit her in the face.

"Really?!" Ryo yelled as she pulled on his ear. Sasuke smirked. "Just wait until you put me down."

"Hn," Sasuke scoffed. Ryo went back to laying her head on his shoulder and fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

"Who was the old lady you left a letter to?" Sasuke asked Ryo once they landed at another one of Orochimaru's hideouts.

"Ah! Kameyo. I met her the day you left and she was like an older version of me," Ryo smiled as she remembered the old lady.

"Be careful of strangers,' Sasuke grumbled as he slid open a door to go inside the hideout. Ryo scoffed at his parenting skills. "Be careful down here, too. I'm looking for someone."

"O-Okay," Ryo whispered as she looked around the hideout. It was even more creepier than the last one. Ryo gripped his shirt sleeve, trotting behind him, as they went further down the winding hall. Sasuke stopped walking, causing Ryo to bump into him. Sasuke held onto her arm to stabilize her.

"He's in there. I can feel it. Stay out here. I'll be done soon," Sasuke said as he removed Ryo's arm from his shirt sleeve and went to open the door. Ryo shuddered as she stood in the empty hall. She tried not to look down the hall in the darkness but her eyes naturally wandered down there. Every horror movie she had ever seen flashed in her mind and she started getting uncomfortable.

"Sasuke... Please hurry," Ryo shut her eyes and leaned her forehead against the wall. Suddenly, water started flooding out from beneath the door, opening it a bit. Ryo peeked inside and saw Sasuke talking to someone. Ryo craned her neck to see who it was and blushed furiously, making a squeak noise, when she saw a naked man next to Sasuke. The Uchiha turned around and looked her straight in the eyes, frowning. "E-Eh... Hi."

"I told you to wait," Sasuke said. Ryo scratched the back of her head.

"The door opened on its own," Ryo smiled innocently.

"Who's this?" The naked man asked. Ryo looked at him, accidentally looked down, and blushed again. Sasuke noticed and sighed.

"H-Hello! I'm Ryo," She bowed, trying to avoid looking at him. The naked man grinned and started walking up to her until Sasuke stopped him.

"What? I was just going to introduce myself," The man said. "I'm Suigetsu."

"Nice to meet you," Ryo said, still blushing as she looked up at the ceiling to avoid looking at him. Sasuke's frown deepened.

"We'll be waiting outside," Sasuke said and covered Ryo's eyes while dragging her out from the hideout. "Really?"

"Sorry, how could I not look? I mean, it was just hanging out there and- Hi, Suigetsu," Ryo smiled innocently. Sasuke covered her face with his shirt sleeve and looked at Suigetsu.

"First we get your blade and then we recruit the others," Sasuke said. Suigetsu nodded.

"So, who is she? I've never heard of or seen her before so I don't think she's one of Orochimaru's pets," Suigetsu asked Sasuke.

"None of your concern," Sasuke said. Ryo sighed. She wasn't used to seeing him act normally. She was used to him being himself when it was just the two of them. Suigetsu shrugged.

"Alright then," Suigetsu said. It was quiet the rest of the way to where Suigetsu's sword was. Once they arrived, Sasuke picked Ryo up, set her high up in a tree and told her to wait. Ryo watched in awe as Sasuke defeated all of the mercenaries effortlessly.

"Wow... He's so cool. Now I see why everyone liked him when we were younger," Ryo covered her face with her hands and blushed.

"You mean you didn't see it before?" Sasuke said beside her, surprising the Yamazaki girl.

"Weren't you just down there?" Ryo asked as she watched Suigetsu fight alone.

"Ah well... It's Suigetsu's sword so he should be the one fighting the battle," Sasuke looked down at him.

"Honestly, I forgot how antisocial you are," Ryo said as she looked up at the Uchiha. Sasuke blankly stared at her and she shrugged. "I got used to you being nicer when it was just us. But I guess other people don't get that luxury."

"You're the only one," Sasuke said. He reached into Ryo's backpack for a waterbottle, picked her up, and reappeared inside the fortress. He threw the water bottle at Suigetsu. "Now that you have your sword, let's go."

Sasuke picked up Ryo again and jumped out the window.

"Yo, if you gotta pick her up all the time, then just leave her somewhere and we can come back once Itachi is dead," Suigetsu said, taking a swig from his water bottle. Sasuke ignored him, while Ryo felt uncomfortable.

"Sasuke," Ryo nudged his arm while they were walking.

"Hm?" He looked down at her. She was motioning for him to bend down to her height.

"Am I in your way?" She whispered in his ear. Suigetsu frowned, upset that they were whispering in front of him. He felt like she was talking crap about him. Sasuke stood up straight again and sighed.

"No," was all he said. Ryo felt a little better, but then felt insecure when she had a thought that he might just be lying to her to make her feel better.

"You're always sighing at her, is she your little sister?" Suigetsu asked. That would explain why he was so protective of her.

"No," Sasuke repeated.

"No way," Suigetsu laughed. "Is she your girlfriend?"

Sasuke ignored him and Ryo felt offended.

"Is it because I'm ugly?" Ryo asked him, getting up in his face. Sasuke pulled on her shirt collar to make her stop. Ryo glared at Sasuke and continued talking, "Or is it because I'm not a ninja?"

"No, honey, you're not ugly. I just didn't think you looked like the type of person Sasuke Uchiha would date," Suigetsu shrugged. Ryo frowned and sighed.

"Orochimaru said the same thing," Ryo mumbled. Sasuke ignored the two and continued walking. Sasuke picked her up again because they had to cross a body of water. "Y'know, Sasuke, you should just teach me how to do the chakra focus thing."

"I tried. You were too stubborn to learn," He said. Ryo frowned.

"I didn't think it would come in handy like this. Maybe you should've explained things better," Ryo said as she pinched his nose with her thumb and forefinger. He pinched underneath her thigh, making her pull on his hair, leading to the two pulling and pinching each other. Suigetsu sweatdropped as he watched the couple 'fight.'

Once they arrived on land, Sasuke dropped her. Ryo winced and rubbed her butt.

"Oops," Sasuke smirked.

"Ow... You know what? Don't expect anything from me the next time we share a tent," Ryo huffed and walked next to Suigetsu, causing Sasuke to scowl.

"Oh, man. Sasuke, she's depriving you of- "

"Shut up," Sasuke interrrupted Suigetsu. Ryo laughed and stuck her tongue out at Sasuke. He ignored her. 'Yeah right. She's always begging me for it. Trying to act cool in front of Suigetsu. Honestly...' Sasuke muttered in his mind.

Up ahead was a giant building. Suigetsu cut open the doors and the three walked inside.

"Ryo, stay here with Suigetsu. Suigetsu, don't touch her," Sasuke said as he walked ahead.

"So... You're made of water?" Ryo asked.

"Something like that," Suigetsu said. The two awkwardly stood around.

"So, you and Sasuke, eh?" Suigetsu grinned. Ryo smiled.

"What's taking him so long?" Ryo frowned. Suigetsu frowned when he remembered Karin. She was probably all up on Sasuke by now.

"Let's go check it out," Ryo pulled on Suigetsu's arm. They opened a door and Sasuke was sitting on a couch, talking to Karin.

"Eh..." Ryo waved at Karin, who was sitting closely to Sasuke. Almost sitting on top of him. Karin bristled.

"Who are you?" Karin asked.

"Nobody," Ryo shrugged.

"Actually, she's Sasuke's-" Suigetsu was interrupted by Ryo covering his mouth.

"He's on drugs," Ryo smiled innocently at Karin. Ryo was afraid of Sasuke's fangirls. The Uzumaki girl nodded and went back to focusing on Sasuke. The Uchiha boy was disinterested in Karin's advances so he continued talking, despite her making erotic faces at him.

"Let's go. We need to recruit one more person," Sasuke said, standing up and pulling Ryo away from Suigetsu. Karin saw this and pushed her glasses up in a sinister way.

"Looks like I have a rival," Karin snarled.

As the group walked, Ryo switched places between Suigetsu and Karin. Sasuke sighed when he noticed Ryo was afraid of Karin. Ryo watched as Karin took every opportunity to grab his arm.

"We'll rest here," Sasuke said as they walked through a small town. The group stopped at a hot springs. Ryo ran inside the women's side.

"Why-" Suigetsu began.

"Don't ask," Sasuke ended. Karin giggled as she watched Sasuke and Suigetsu walk into the men's side.

"Now is my chance to make a move on Sasuke!" Karin said to herself as she put just a towel on.

"You're going to do what?" Sasuke asked once Karin stepped into the men's side of the hot springs.

"I'm going to make you mine," Karin took off her glasses and bit on the end, trying to entice Sasuke. Sasuke blankly stared at her.

"I'm fine," He said, disinterested. Suigetsu popped up from behind and got into an argument with Karin. Sasuke waited until Karin left in anger before stepping into the water.

"So, when are you going to tell Karin you're with Ryo?" Suigetsu asked.

"I think she already knows," Sasuke said as he let the hot water soothe his muscles.

Meanwhile in the ladies' side, Ryo was trying hard to avoid Karin.

"So why are you here? Your chakra is weak," Karin asked.

"Honestly, I don't know," Ryo sheepishly smiled at the Uzumaki. Ryo's eyes wandered down to her chest and she blushed. Karin saw this and her eyes bulged out of her head.

"Are you.. a lesbian?" Karin gasped.

"Um..." Ryo smiled at her. 'Anything to make her not focus on me,' Ryo cried in her mind. Karin blushed.

"Sorry, but you're not my type," Karin said.

"It's okay," Ryo smiled even wider. 'You're not mine, either.'

"At least now I don't have to worry about you and Sasuke," Karin breathed a sigh of relief. Ryo did the exact same thing.

"I'm getting pruney, do you think we should leave now?" Ryo asked as she inspected her raisin fingers. Karin nodded and the two girls headed back to the changing room. The two girls were met with the two boys and they headed to an inn to sleep at.

"Sasuke, I think we should share a room," Karin blushed.

"No," he responded.

"B-But... I'm uncomfortable around Ryo... She's... a lesbian," Karin whispered. Sasuke tried his best not to laugh. He looked at Ryo and she was glaring at him as if saying, 'Don't you dare say anything.'

"Even if she is, you're not her type. She doesn't like homophobic people. Stop being judgmental," Sasuke snapped. Karin gasped. ( A/N: Woohoo, Sasuke Uchiha is an LGBT+ advocate!)

"Either way, I am not sharing a room with her," Karin crossed her arms. Sasuke shrugged.

"Suigetsu, you're sharing a room with Karin," Sasuke tossed a key at the shark toothed boy. Karin protested but Sasuke ignored her. Ryo followed Sasuke to their room.

"So you're a lesbian now?" Sasuke smirked at her once they closed the door.

"Stop. I'm afraid of her," Ryo pouted as she set her backpack down next to the bed. She fell face first into the bed.

"Why?" Sasuke asked as he climbed on top of her, kissing the back of her neck.

"Your fangirls are crazy," Ryo mumbled into the bed sheets.

"Aren't you a fangirl, too?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, but I'm... I'm like the president of the fan club with VIP access to you," Ryo flipped onto her back, looking into his eyes. She pulled on his shirt collar and said, "Which means I can do this." She pressed her lips against his, feeling him smile into the kiss.

"I'm telling Karin that you're mine tomorrow," Sasuke broke the kiss and went for her neck.

"N-N-No! She'll hurt me," Ryo struggled to get out a coherent thought as Sasuke nibbled on her collarbone.

"I won't let her do that," Sasuke mumbled against Ryo's skin, leaving his hands far away from her body.

"N-No... Just... Ugh. Can you hurry up and touch me already?" Ryo groaned impatiently.

"As you wish," Sasuke whispered in her ear and snaked his hands down between her legs. Ryo let out a loud moan and Sasuke smirked. "Aren't you trying to hide our relationship from Karin? She'll know if she hears you moaning loudly like that."

"S-Stop teasing m-me," Ryo moaned again. Sasuke kissed a trail down to her hips, biting down. He pulled her pants down and teased her with his fingers. Ryo furrowed her eyebrows in sexual frustration. Then he descended his lips to the area between her legs. Ryo bit down on her finger to keep from moaning out loud. Once Sasuke hit a nerve, Ryo tangled her fingers in his hair and yelled out, "Sa-Sasuke!"

Suddenly they heard loud banging on the door.

"Sasuke? Sasuke-kun!" Karin yelled from behind. Ryo's eyes widened and she stood up quickly, kicking Sasuke in the face. Ryo rushed to the bathroom and smiled at Sasuke apologetically before closing the bathroom door.

"What do you want?" Sasuke swung open the door impatiently. He was angry that Karin interrupted them.

"I heard Ryo scream your name so I came to investigate," Karin pushed up her glasses.

"She saw a spider," Sasuke said and tried closing the door but Karin put her foot in the way.

"Your lips are glistening, Sasuke-kun," Karin said slyly.

"Chapstick," Sasuke said, licking his lips as he closed the door. Karin clenched her thighs together, the image of Sasuke licking his lips forever in her mind.

"Chapstick? Really?" Ryo frowned once she came out of the bathroom.

"Lay down," Sasuke said, ignoring Ryo's comment. Ryo blushed as she laid back down and Sasuke finished what he started, but this time Ryo shoved a pillow in her face.


	8. Chapter 8

"Sasuke!" Suigetsu banged on the door. Sasuke sat up from his 'nightly duty' and stomped over to the door.

"What?!" Sasuke yelled. The Uchiha was annoyed that he was interrupted twice in one night.

"We're hungry and we don't have money. Let's go eat," Suigetsu said and then looked behind him at a stunned and naked Ryo. Then he grinned and gestured to Ryo, "But I guess you've eaten already, haven't you?"

Sasuke frowned and slammed the door in his face. He exhaled deeply before turning around to continue what they were doing before they got interrupted.

"Eh. Ryo?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

"I'm getting dressed. I'm hungry," Ryo said as she threw on a jacket.

"But we were-"

"I'm hungry," Ryo repeated. Sasuke sighed and put his clothes back on.

"Sasuke, what's your favorite food?" Karin asked him as they walked through the small town. Ryo grinned to herself as she answered Karin's question but knew Sasuke would ignore her. 'His favorite food is onigiri. That's right. He's mine!' Ryo smiled at Karin.

"Ryo, what do you want?" Sasuke asked her. Ryo panicked and hoped Karin wouldn't think anything of his question.

"E-Eh... I'm not that hungry so you guys can choose," Ryo patted her belly.

"But you just said-" Ryo interrupted Sasuke with a punch in the gut.

"Oh, my god! I'm so sorry. My arms spasm when I'm excited," Ryo lied and shot Sasuke a look. He glared back and the two had an unannounced staring contest which was ended by Karin stepping in between them.

"Sasuke-kun, I'm in the mood for something sweet," Karin smiled up at him.

"I'm not," Sasuke bluntly said and walked around Karin. 'Sasuke hates sweet foods,' Ryo gloated in her mind.

"Sushi?" Ryo suggested. Suigetsu gasped and then gestured to himself. "O-Oh, right. Sorry."

Sasuke ignored all of them and got frustrated that they couldn't decide what to eat so he walked into the nearest open restaurant, not caring what they had. The other three frowned and followed him. Suigetsu sat next to Sasuke and Ryo sat next to Karin, with the two pairs facing each other.

"Wow, your eyes are really pretty now that I look at them," Ryo said in awe to Karin. The red eyed girl blushed and scooted over, making the gap between them bigger.

"Stop it, lesbian," Sasuke said, putting emphasis on the word lesbian. Ryo stepped on his foot underneath the table, causing him to wince.

"Sasuke-kun? Are you okay?" Karin panicked.

"I'm fine. I got dirt in my eye," Sasuke mumbled.

"Suigetsu, you smell like a fish. Ryo, can you trade seats with him?" Sasuke asked.

"Hey, come on man. Really?" Suigetsu scowled.

Ryo reluctantly switched with the Hozuki boy despite Karin's protests. Ryo sat near the wall with Sasuke on the outer edge. Sasuke put his hand on her thigh and at that moment, Karin dropped her chopstick so she bent down underneath the table, causing Ryo to scream. Sasuke's eyes widened and he retracted his hand quickly.

"What's wrong?" Suigetsu asked.

"U-Uh... A spider crawled on my leg," Ryo sheepishly laughed and pushed away Sasuke's hand when he tried grabbing her thigh again. "Let's play a game where we keep our hands on top of the table the entire time."

"What-" Suigetsu began. Karin stared at her, dumbfounded.

"It's a fun game. You'd be surprised how hard it is," Ryo interrupted with a nervous laugh. "Right, _Sasuke_?"

"Sure," Sasuke muttered. He purposefully pushed over his chopstick and let it fall to the floor. He bent down to grab it and when he put his face underneath the table, he bit Ryo's thigh, causing her to squeak. Karin looked at her quizzically while Suigetsu learned to ignore it.

"Ah! Our food is here," Ryo smiled at the young and handsome waiter. The waiter smiled back, maybe a little too flirty. Sasuke flashed his sharingan at the waiter and the poor boy gulped. Ryo sighed.

"Hurry up and eat. We're leaving early in the morning," Sasuke said as he scarfed down his food. He left money on the table and went back to the inn while the others were still eating.

"What's up his butt?" Ryo frowned.

"I bet you'd know all about that," Suigetsu grinned. Ryo stepped on his foot underneath the table, but forgot he was made of water.

"Oof," She said as she rubbed her ankle. She stomped down with all her force to be met with the ground and not a body part, sending a shockwave up her leg.

"Why are you and Sasuke so close?" Karin leaned forward.

"We grew up together," Ryo said. It wasn't really a lie.

"So you're childhood friends?" Karin asked. Ryo nodded and Karin continued with her probing. "Does that mean you two have bathed together? Have you seen him naked?"

"Oh, I bet," Suigetsu mumbled as he chewed on his food.

"Ah, well... Once," Ryo smiled at Karin, referring to the bathing together part. She's seen him naked numerous times but of course she wasn't going to tell Karin that.

"Is he large? I guess he'd be comfortable around a lesbian. You're like a guy to him," Karin nodded.

"Ah, well..." Ryo blushed as she thought about Sasuke naked.

"Karin, stop being so nosy and eat your food," Suigetsu yelled.

"Why are you yelling at me?" Karin yelled back. Ryo quietly slipped out and started walking briskly to the inn. She knew that they were going to get kicked out so she decided to leave early. Once she left the restaurant, a hand grabbed her and she bit down on it, earning a swear word from the Uchiha.

"Fuck," Sasuke winced. "Your teeth are as sharp as Suigetsu's."

"I'm sorry! I thought you were a rapist," Ryo said as she inspected Sasuke's hand. He sighed and held onto her hand, guiding her back to the inn.

"Go to sleep. We're waking up before the sun comes up," Sasuke said as he turned off the lights.

"Before the dawn? But it's past midnight now. That means i only get 5 hours of sleep," Ryo whined.

"I'm going to make it 3 if you don't shut up," Sasuke threatened. Ryo pouted and crawled into the space next to him on the bed.

"Sasuke," Ryo whispered. "Are you asleep?"

"Shut up and go to sleep," Sasuke groaned.

"Okay. Good night," Ryo whispered.

"If you say one more thing, I'll-"

"You'll what?" Ryo grinned. She loved annoying Sasuke. The boy rolled over and crushed Ryo with his body weight. "Sa-Sasuke... You're heavy."

"Now you know how I feel when I have to carry you around all the damn time," Sasuke said, getting comfortable on top of Ryo.

"I was just kidding..." Ryo gasped for air, sticking her nose out from underneath the boy. Sasuke scoffed and Ryo continued, "I'll go to sleep now. Get off me!"

"Alright..." Sasuke rolled back over and fell asleep.

"Jeez..." Ryo groaned as she pulled the blanket up over her head.

"Wake up, sleeping ugly. We're leaving," Sasuke nudged her forehead with his elbow.

"Wha-? You know, most boyfriends call their girlfriends beautiful," Ryo yawned. "Correct your statement or else I'm not getting up."

"Sleeping beauty. Happy now? Let's go," Sasuke pulled the blanket off her. Ryo shivered and reluctantly stood up.

"I'm trading rooms with Karin next time," Ryo frowned.

"If you sleep in the same room as Suigetsu, good luck," Sasuke muttered.

"Well, maybe I'll take my chances!" Ryo stuck her tongue out at him and pulled on her pants.

"Tch," a tick mark appeared on Sasuke's forehead.

The group walked to the last hideout to recruit their last member.

"Jugo," Sasuke said as he opened the man's cell door. Sasuke leapt out of the way of Jugo's attack, but was slammed into the wall. Ryo hid behind Karin, clutching at her shirt.

"I don't want to fight you. I need to talk to you," Sasuke said, his curse appearing on his face and the right side of his body. "Join my team."

"I can't leave without Orochimaru," Jugo yelled as he chased Sasuke down the hall. Karin and Ryo quickly followed and watched as Suigetsu joined in the fight. Suddenly, they were constricted by giant snakes.

"Do you want me to kill both of you?" Sasuke asked, venom dripping from his voice.

"Wow..." Both girls said from the side in awe at the Uchiha. Karin jerked her head at Ryo. Ryo panicked and realized Karin might be onto her. So, Ryo did what anybody would do. She grabbed Karin's breasts and repeated, "Wow." Karin screeched and ran behind Sasuke. Ryo sheepishly smiled at the four people staring at her.

"Orochimaru is... dead..." Jugo whispered as his curse faded away, staring at the snakes protruding from Sasuke's body.

"Yeah. Join my team," Sasuke repeated. Jugo reluctantly complied, afraid of Sasuke, and the group of 5 set out on their journey.

"Hi, Jugo!" Ryo walked next to the big man. Jugo looked around to see where the voice was coming from, until Ryo patted on his side causing the 6'6" man to look down at the 5'3" girl.

"Hello," He said. Sasuke listened to their conversation while Suigetsu and Karin argued about something.

"I'm Ryo," She smiled up at him. Jugo was surprised.

"Nice to meet you, Ryo," He said. Most people tended to avoid him, especially small girls like her.

"Did you get lost from your village? Your parents must be worried," Jugo bent down to her height. A tickmark appeared on Ryo's forehead and the other three members sweatdropped.

"No, I'm 16, and my parents are dead," Ryo smiled. Jugo instantly felt bad. Sasuke sighed once more.

"Ah, sorry. You're very small so I thought you were a child..." Jugo trailed off. Ryo sighed and waved it off.

"You're just a big boy who hasn't had much social interaction. It's okay. Sasuke here is the same way, just a bit smaller," Ryo smiled as she patted Sasuke's back. This time Sasuke was the annoyed one. Suigetsu snickered while Karin punched him. "Huh. Those two remind me of another couple friends I had." Sasuke looked down at her and frowned. He knew she missed Naruto and Sakura.

"Y'know, despite what the others have said about you, you're not that scary. In fact, you're super nice," Ryo put a finger on her chin as she inspected Jugo. "I think I like you the most out of everyone in this group." Jugo blushed and stared ahead, avoiding Ryo's gaze.

"Alright, that's enough. Stop talking and use your energy in walking faster," Sasuke snapped. Ryo hid behind Jugo and whistled innocently. Jugo was confused, as was Karin. The only one who sort of got the gist of the situation was Suigetsu.

"Ryo and Sasuke are fucking," Suigetsu said when it was really quiet. Ryo and Karin screeched.

"Suigetsu!" Ryo yelled and she tackled him. Sasuke sighed and looked at Jugo. The big man went over and picked her up like she was a child. She was throwing punches and kicks at the air. "Come here, Suigetsu! Let me kick your ass!"  
"S-S-S-Sasuke and... and... AND RYO?" Karin roared. Ryo stopped moving and went limp in Jugo's arms, pretending to be asleep. "This whole time I thought she was a lesbian and she was trying to get at me! Why did she grab my boobs while you guys were fighting? Why is it that every time we go into a bathhouse, she CHECKS ME OUT!"

"A-Ah... Well..." Ryo twiddled her thumbs and hid behind Sasuke once Jugo set her down.

"I told her to keep it a secret from you because I thought it would change your mind about joining my team," Sasuke said.

"S-So... Last night when she yelled your name... And you opened the door... and your lips were shiny... You two w-were..." Karin couldn't finish her sentence. She didn't want to. She felt like she was going to vomit.

"...Fucking," Suigetsu snickered, finishing her sentence. Karin started wailing.

"Sasuke-kun, I thought you were mine," Karin cried. Sasuke rolled his eyes and continued walking. Jugo walked behind Ryo, just in case Karin decided to attack her.

"I didn't see you as that type of person, Ms. Ryo," Jugo whispered behind the amber eyed girl. Ryo blushed and she pressed her forehead into Sasuke's back as they walked.


	9. Chapter 9

The entire time the group was walking, it was awkward. Ryo walked, sandwiched, between Sasuke and Jugo. Karin was pouting. Suigetsu was... well, being Suigetsu.

"Sasuke? Where are we?" Ryo asked. They arrived in an abandoned city.

"Sora-ku. The Uchiha clan used to store munitions here," Sasuke said as he guided the group to a shop.

"Eek!" Ryo jumped on Sasuke, annoying the boy. Karin pouted even harder. "Cats... Cats everywhere..."

"They're not going to do anything," Sasuke said as he pried Ryo's arms from around his neck.

"Eh- Jugo?" Ryo jumped down from Sasuke's back and inched towards the orange haired man who was seemingly having a conversation with a cat.

"He said he's hungry," Jugo said as he pet the cat's head.

"You can talk to animals?!" Ryo said in awe. Jugo nodded.

"Sasuke-kun?" An old lady stood up from her chair.

"Nekobaa," Sasuke acknowledged.

"What do you need?"

"Supplies."

Meanwhile, Ryo and Jugo were playing with the cats. Jugo was showing her his ability to communicate with animals, usually used for ninja missions gathering information.

"That's so cool!" Ryo smiled as she watched Jugo talk to the cat. Ryo looked around and saw Sasuke, Suigetsu, and Karin at the end of the road and pulled on Jugo's arm. Pouting, she said, "They left us here."

"Oh. Let's go," Jugo said as they speedwalked to the shop.

"You and Itachi were little kittens... I can't believe you two want to kill each other now," Nekobaa said sadly. She handed Sasuke a bag of supplies and looked at him in his eyes earnestly. Sasuke ignored her gaze and took the bag.

"Sasuke-kun?" A girl popped her head out from a door inside the shop. She stepped out and blushed when he looked at her.

"Oh, great. Another fangirl," Ryo muttered. The girl, who was now named Tamaki, came out of the room to say hello.

"How have you been? I haven't seen you in so long!" Tamaki smiled up at the Uchiha, who was completely disinterested.

"Ms. Tamaki, Ryo here is-" Jugo began.

"Ecstatic to meet you! Hi, I'm Ryo," The amber eyed girl pinched Jugo's arm, and with her other hand, she stuck it out for a handshake. Jugo frowned and rubbed the spot that Ryo pinched. Sasuke sighed and turned around to leave. Karin fumed at seeing Tamaki, realizing she had more competition. Suigetsu was confused as to why all the girls threw themselves at Sasuke.

"H-Hi, I'm Tamaki," The light brown haired girl shook Ryo's hand.

"Well, I gotta go. It was nice meeting you," Ryo smiled and Tamaki smiled back.

"How many sidechicks do you have?" Ryo grumbled as she caught up to Sasuke.

"Hn," Sasuke scoffed. "Let's search for Itachi. Ryo, you're coming with me. You three will split up."

The group of 5 split and Ryo climbed onto Sasuke's back so they could move faster.

"Sasuke," Ryo began.

"What?"

"How are you feeling right now?"

"It doesn't matter how I'm feeling. I'm going to find Itachi and kill him," Sasuke said. Ryo's eyes saddened and she tightened her arms around the Uchiha, staying quiet for the rest of the search. A few hours later the group met up again at an inn.

"We have leads on where Itachi is," Jugo said as a bird landed on his arm. Sasuke's eyes darkened. The group followed the leads and ended up at an Akatsuki hideout where a clone of Itachi was. Itachi's clone told Sasuke to go to an Uchiha hideout. 'Wow... He's handsome... Is everyone in the Uchiha clan this goodlooking?' Ryo thought to herself.

"Let's go," Sasuke said as he ran ahead.

"May I?" Jugo asked as he gestured to Ryo. The Yamazaki girl nodded, and Jugo picked her up and they ran after Sasuke but were stopped by Kisame.

"Sasuke Uchiha must go alone," Kisame said, swinging his giant blade.

"Let's kill some time," Suigetsu grinned. "Kisame-senpai."

Ryo watched Sasuke disappear inside the Uchiha hideout and felt like she was getting constricted. She chewed on the inside of her cheek as she worried.

"Sasuke is strong," Jugo assured her. Ryo nodded and focused her attention on Suigetsu's and Kisame's fight. Suddenly ground began to quake and the Uchiha hideout was being destroyed.

"S-Sasuke..." Ryo watched as giant orbs of fire blasted through the sky.

Moments later, Zetsu appeared with the announcement that Itachi was dead. Ryo felt like she could breathe again.

"Where is Sasuke?" Ryo asked. Zetsu cackled and disappeared. Ryo began running towards the Uchiha hideout until Jugo held her back.

"Didn't you hear what the aloe plant said? Sasuke's wounds are being treated by the Akatsuki. He told us to wait," Jugo said. Ryo frowned. She was too busy panicking that she didn't listen to Zetsu. She sat down and covered her face with her hands. Tears were brimming in her eyes, and she didn't want to cry in front of the others but she couldn't help it.

The next day, Sasuke finally showed up. Ryo ran straight at him and hugged him tightly. Sasuke put his hand on her head and when they looked into each other's eyes, he lightly smiled.

"Did Sasuke just... smile?" Suigetsu whispered to Jugo.

"I'm glad you're okay," Ryo whispered into his chest.

"I have to do something alone. Ryo, stay with them for a few days. I'll be back soon," Sasuke said, planting a kiss on her forehead. Ryo nodded and let go.

"Be safe. I love you," Ryo kissed his cheek and then Sasuke disappeared.

"So cheesy," Suigetsu muttered. Karin was pretty angry but she tried suppressing it.

As Sasuke went to the Howling Wolf Village to meet the people who knew Itachi as a good person, the rest of Team Hebi wandered around nearby villages. Ryo couldn't focus on anything; Sasuke was the only thing on her mind. A few days later, they received a message from a hawk telling them to meet at the shoreline. Sasuke showed up, seemingly at full health.

"Hebi is no more. We're now Team Taka," Sasuke said. His heart was heavy with grief after he found out the news that Itachi loved him and what his true intentions were. He wanted to avenge his brother. In his mind, there was only one way to do it.

"What's our next mission?" Karin asked.

"Destroy Konoha," Sasuke's voice was dripping with venom and his eyes darkened. Ryo's breath hitched in her throat. Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, and all the others flashed in her mind. Sasuke stares at Ryo, knowing she felt fear.

"I'm going back to Konoha," Ryo whispered as she began walking away. Sasuke stopped her.

"You told me if the whole world is against me, you'll stay by my side," Sasuke yelled. Ryo started tearing up.

"But this time, you're the one against the whole world. You're against me!" Ryo yelled back.

"You're not leaving me," Sasuke grabbed her wrist when she tried walking away. Ryo slapped Sasuke, much to his surprise. Jugo, Karin, and Suigetsu watched quietly. They didn't want to interfere in the couple's fight. Sasuke's eyes widened as he realized Ryo had just hit him.

"I won't go if you change your mind," Ryo said, her chest felt heavy knowing she hurt him. Sasuke grit his teeth.

"Konoha killed my entire family. Konoha killed my brother and left me alone," Sasuke yelled. Tears started streaming down Ryo's face.

"But you're not alone. You have me. But I'm not enough. Good bye, Sasuke," Ryo bit her lip as she turned around. Sasuke reached his hand out for her.

"Don't you dare walk away from me, Ryo," Sasuke whispered.

"I'm afraid of you, Sasuke! Destroy Konoha. Destroy me," Ryo said, not turning around to look at him.

"Once I'm done with Konoha, I'm taking you back," Sasuke's eyes were brimming with tears as he realized that he had just lost Ryo. He didn't run after her. He just watched her disappear into the woods.

"Jugo... Make sure she gets home safely," Sasuke said quietly, wiping the tears away. He didn't want Team Taka to know he was crying. Jugo complied and followed Ryo.

Ryo's sobs echoed throughout the forest as she replayed their fight over and over again in her mind. It reminded her of when Sasuke first left the village. But this time was different. This time was worse. Her chest felt as if it was going to explode. Her eyes were red from crying so much. The look on his face when she told him good bye was forever imprinted into her mind.

"I know you're following me, Jugo," Ryo said as she wiped her eyes. The big man jumped down from the trees and walked beside her.

"Sasuke loves you," Jugo said. He was an observant person. He noticed how different Sasuke was with Ryo.

"I love him. But... the darkness in his heart overpowers our love. I thought I could change him," Ryo laughed as more tears slipped down her face. "Isn't that foolish of me?"

"No. It shows that you care," Jugo said. He didn't know how to comfort the heartbroken girl. Ryo started sobbing again as images of Sasuke smiling flashed in her mind.

"He wants to destroy our village... Along with the people in it. My brother is there... Sakura and Naruto are there... I'm there. He wants to kill them. I don't want him to..." Ryo said. So many thoughts were racing through her mind. "I'd rather die than watch him kill the people I love."

"He's overcome with grief and hatred," Jugo said. "I don't know him very well but you're the only one who could change him."

"I've tried. Even when we were younger, he left me to fulfill his goal. It wasn't until I almost died that he came back for me," Ryo wiped her face. "Right now I want to die. My heart hurts so much."

"I'll take you back to your village," Jugo said as he held his arms out to carry Ryo. Ryo laughed and sadly smiled as she climbed onto his back. The same way she did with Sasuke. The smile faded as she remembered Sasuke. Jugo ran as fast as he could to Konoha. "This is as far as I can take you. Good bye, Ryo. I hope we meet again."

"Good bye, Jugo," Ryo hugged him and walked back to Konoha.

Ryo Yamazaki headed back to her old house. She opened the door to see Kakashi taking a nap on the couch. She sat down in front of him.

"Kakashi," She whispered. The jonin's eyes fluttered open and were met with amber eyes.

"Ryo!" Kakashi sat up. Ryo threw her arms around her brother and squeezed tightly. "What are you doing back? Where did you go?"

"I was with Sasuke. I came back because..." Ryo trailed off as tears began flowing again. "Because I thought I could change Sasuke but it's no use. He wants to destroy Konoha."

"That can't be..." Kakashi trailed off. "I'm going to the Hokage."

"Okay. I'll be here," Ryo said. "I'll be home."


	10. Chapter 10 FINAL

"Ryo? When did you get back?" Sakura asked. The Haruno girl had run into Ryo while at the market. Ryo was buying things to make for dinner.

"A few days ago," Ryo answered back. She felt as if she were carrying 1000 pounds on her shoulders with every step she took.

"Where were you this entire time? You've been gone for over 6 months," Sakura asked.

"I was with Sasuke," Ryo answered as she inspected some vegetables. Sakura grit her teeth.

"Then why didn't you bring him back?!" Sakura yelled. Everyone in the market turned to look at the two girls.

"Listen, Sakura. I don't want to talk about this here," Ryo said as she set her basket down to dig in her bag for money. After dropping off the groceries at Kakashi's apartment, the two girls walked to the river, the one Ryo fell into that Sasuke has a photo of.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" Sakura asked. Ryo nodded and sat down in the grass.

"Um... I guess I'll start when I first saw him," Ryo inhaled and exhaled deeply. "It was right after I finished eating with you and Naruto. I was kidnapped by my old clan and they were going to kill me. Sasuke showed up and killed them, and then he told me to go with him."

Sakura grit her teeth.

"I went with him to Orochimaru's hideout in Kusagakure and we stayed there for a few months... Then Sasuke killed Orochimaru and he made a team with other people to find Itachi... Um... Then Sasuke killed Itachi... And then he disappeared for a few days... and," Ryo swallowed hard. She choked back tears and whispered, "And he said he was going to destroy Konoha so I told him to choose me or his revenge... And he chose his revenge."

By now, Ryo was sobbing. Her forehead was resting against her knees and her hands were covering the back of her neck.

"I thought maybe he'd realize he has a new family here with us... That he'd feel happy with us.. With me," Ryo cried. Sakura's face softened. "I knew his heart was dark. I was foolish to think he would change his mind. I'm so stupid. I should've known he was going to hurt me like this when he first left me three years ago. That time I spent with him was the first time I felt genuinely happy in a long time. I loved waking up and seeing his face. I loved annoying him. I loved that whenever he finished training, he would hug me and get his sweat all over me even though I told him to stay away."

Sakura's chest hurt with jealousy. She knew Sasuke loved Ryo. But her heart couldn't come to terms with it. As much as she wanted to, she couldn't feel happy that Ryo and Sasuke weren't together anymore. If anything, it made her feel sad. Sakura hugged Ryo tightly, causing Ryo to cry even harder. Ryo wanted to imagine that it was Sasuke hugging her, but it wasn't the same.

"I'm sorry," Sakura whispered. The pink haired girl didn't know what to say in a situation like this. Sakura stroked Ryo's hair and let her cry it out. 'She's such a crybaby,' Sakura sadly smiled as she looked down at her best friend.

"Eh?!" Sakura screeched when Ryo used her shirt to blow her nose. Ryo smiled sheepishly at the girl with green jade eyes. "You're doing my laundry!"  
"Okay," Ryo smiled sadly, wiping the tears away. Then she started coughing uncontrollably.

"Are you okay?" Sakura panicked when she saw Ryo cough up blood. Ryo's eyes widened and she quickly wiped it away.

"I'm fine," Ryo said as she stood up.

"Coughing up blood isn't good, Ryo," Sakura said, grabbing her wrist. Ryo yanked it away.

"I'm fine!" Ryo snapped.

"Has this happened before? How many times?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know. I think this was the sixth time," Ryo said.

"When did you first notice it?"

"I don't remember! Maybe two months ago?" Ryo shrugged. "It doesn't matter."

"Ryo! This does matter! You could die," Sakura yelled. Ryo's eyes saddened.

"I don't care," Ryo said as she started walking back home.

"So, you're just going to abandon me? Kakashi? What about Sasuke?" Sakura said coldly. Ryo froze.

"I've done it before. I could do it again," Ryo continued walking. "Leave me alone."

Sakura pounded her fist into a nearby tree, causing it to shake. She decided to tell Kakashi and ran off to look for him.

Later that night Ryo went to bed early. She didn't want to deal with anyone. A few hours later something woke her up. She sleepily opened her eyes and saw her bedroom window was opened. She sat up and looked around her room. In the corner something moved. Something with red eyes.

"Who- S-... Sasuke?" Ryo whispered. Sasuke stepped out from the shadows and raised his hand up in the moonlight. Blood was dripping from it.

"Kakashi is dead. Sakura is next," Sasuke said as he disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Ryo started panicking and ran outside. She tripped over something and fell to the ground with a loud thud. Kakashi laid there, dead with blood pooling around his body. Ryo's eyes started brimming with tears. She ran to Sakura's house and bolted through the front door. Sasuke was standing there with his hand around Sakura's neck. Then his other hand was surrounded by lightning, and he pierced Sakura's heart with it. Ryo's eyes widened with horror as she watched her lover kill her best friend.

"Sasuke!" Ryo screamed.

"Come back with me," The Uchiha's mangekyou sharingan flashed at her and she fainted.

Ryo woke up the next morning in her bed. Her heart started pounding in her chest and she ran out of her room, bumping into Kakashi.

"K-Kakashi?" Ryo whispered.

"Good morning, sleepyhead," Kakashi said as he went into the bathroom.

"It... It was a dream?" Ryo sank to her knees and put a hand to her forehead. Then she laughed. "It was just a dream..."

"Ah, Sakura said she needed to meet me soon so I'll be leaving right now," Kakashi said from inside the bathroom. He opened the door and saw Ryo crying on the floor. "Ryo?"

"I'm fine," Ryo went back to her room and shut the window curtains. She laid back down, unable to fall asleep again. Not believing her words she said, "Sasuke wouldn't... do that to me..." and then fell asleep again.

"Why didn't you tell me you're sick?" Kakashi barged through Ryo's bedroom door.

"Damn you, Sakura," Ryo said under her breath. "No. I'm fine. I don't feel sick at all."

"Just because you don't feel it doesn't mean you're healthy," Kakashi said. "Let's go. We're going to the hospital."

"I'm not going," Ryo threw her blanket over her head and waiting for Kakashi to leave.

"I said, let's go," Kakashi threw her blanket to the floor and picked her up. She pounded on his back, telling him to put her down. They arrived at the hospital, where Sakura was waiting.

"Hokage-sama is waiting for you," Sakura said as she pointed to a room. Kakashi laid Ryo down, pushing her forehead so she doesn't try to get up.

"Ryo, I'm going to examine you now," Tsunade said as she lifted her hands. About a minute later, Tsunade gasped. "Ryo... your immune system is very weak. Is any illness passed down within your family?"

"Um... My mother died while giving birth to me and my father said it was because she had a weak immune system," Ryo said as she stared up at the ceiling. "I don't know what it was exactly or if anyone else in past generations had it."

"You've severely coughed up blood 6 times, you say?" Tsunade asked. Ryo nodded. "You should've gone to a doctor when you first noticed it."

Ryo shrugged and said, "Doesn't matter."

"It does matter if you want to live!" Kakashi said as he gripped the side of the medical bed.

"Good thing I don't want to live," Ryo said as she closed her eyes. Kakashi exhaled deeply.

"When we get home, we're having a talk," Kakashi said quietly.

"You need to come back tomorrow so we can run some tests," Tsunade said. Ryo ignored her and stood up, walking out of the hospital.

"I don't know why she's like this," Kakashi sighed. Sakura didn't know what to say. She couldn't force Ryo to want to live.

Ryo didn't go home that evening. She went and sat by the river, watching the small waves glisten in the setting sunlight. Then she looked up at the sky. The sunset was shining in her eyes.

"I want to sleep forever," Ryo whispered as she stared up at the clouds.

"I've been looking for you," Kakashi said as he took a seat next to Ryo. "So... You want to end your life?"

Ryo stayed silent.

"I think you should stick around for a little bit. Don't you want to see me get married?" Kakashi joked. Ryo turned her head away. "What about seeing Naruto's dream come true? Naruto's going to become the Hokage someday. I believe in him."  
"Send me a letter in the afterlife," Ryo stood up and dusted the dirt off her butt. "I'm going to sleep."

"Ryo, wait," Kakashi said.

"What?" Ryo sighed.

"Please... Please get treated. I don't want to lose you again. You're the only family I've had in a long time."

"I'm dying," Ryo whispered. "I can feel it. I've felt it ever since I came back."

"Ryo..."

"I didn't want to say it out loud. I didn't want it to be true," Ryo watched her tears hit the dirt. "It's too late for me to get treated."

"You don't know that," Kakashi said.

"Fine. I'll go along with your stupid tests. But I know my body. I feel worse everyday. I'm dying," Ryo said as she looked across the river, now darkened as the sun set behind the trees.

"Does Sasuke know?" Kakashi asked quietly.

"No. He'll never know," Ryo said. She felt her heart drop as she thought of Sasuke. But then she thought that he won't ever come back so it doesn't matter if he knows or not.

"I'm leaving tomorrow with Naruto, Sakura, and Sai," Kakashi said. "The Sasuke Retrieval Mission."

"Good luck with that. His heart is set on avenging his family," Ryo said as she stared into the forest on the other side of the river, now darkened by the absence of the sun. "I'm going home now. Good night."

"Good night, Ryo..." Kakashi said as he looked across the river. He didn't know what to do. Everyone he ever loved left or is leaving him.

The next morning, Ryo went back to the hospital. They run tests. Nothing visible was found except for bacterial infections in her lungs. They didn't know what caused it. They ruled it as a genetic illness.

"How are you feeling?" Tsunade asked.

"I feel fine right now if you don't pay attention to the pain in my chest," Ryo smiled. Tsunade frowned, not knowing if she was talking about heartache or physical issues. Ryo felt both. It felt like her lungs were collapsing in on each other.

"Alright, well. You're free to go home. I expect you to come back tomorrow," Tsunade said. Ryo nodded and then went back home with Kakashi.

"I have to leave soon for the mission. I'll send Hinata and them to come check up on you later," Kakashi patted Ryo's head. "If anything happens, they'll send a messenger hawk."

"Alright. Nothing is going to happen," Ryo mumbled, pushing Kakashi's hand away.

Hours later, Hinata, Kiba, and Shino came to check up on Ryo. The four weren't very close but they've all spent a significant amount of time together when they were 12.

"Ryo!" Kiba banged on the door.

"The lights are on, and so is the TV," Shino observed. "She must be home."

"Ryoooo?" Kiba asked as he opened the front door. The three went inside and found Ryo on the floor in the kitchen.

"She's unconscious... and she isn't breathing very well," Shino said as he put a finger underneath Ryo's nose.

"We have to take her to the hospital. Let's go," Kiba said as he picked Ryo up.

"Is she going to be okay?" Hinata whispered as the group ran to the hospital.

Ryo slightly opened her eyes and tried to see who was carrying her. 'Sasuke...? No. This person smells like a dog... Kiba?' She thought as she passed out again. The group set Ryo down and waited to hear what Tsunade had to say. The Hokage came out of the hospital room with a grim look on her face.

"I'll send a message to Kakashi with my insects," Shino said as soon as Tsunade finished giving her report.

\- The Next Day, during the Sasuke Retrieval Mission

"Ryo is dying," Kakashi said as he dodged an attack from Sasuke. The Uchiha boy had spiraled into madness after Ryo left. He focused all of his attention on bringing down Konoha, not wanting to face the emptiness in his heart left by Ryo. Sasuke froze.

"What did you just say?" Sasuke said lowly.

"Ryo is very sick. Why didn't you take care of her?" Kakashi asked, anger in his normally calm voice. "You were supposed to protect her!"

"I... I had no idea she was sick!" Sasuke yelled. His eye started bleeding as he thought of Ryo dying. "Where? Where is she?"

"She was admitted to the hospital last night. Tsunade said there's nothing they could do except make her last moments of life as comfortable as they can," Kakashi said, feeling the weight of losing another person close to him pushing down on his shoulders. Sasuke's sharingan receded and he fell to his knees.

"Don't lie to me. She was perfectly healthy the last time I saw her," Sasuke snarled.

"Why would I lie about Ryo like that? She's waiting for me... She's waiting for you," Kakashi said. Sasuke grit his teeth and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Sasuke was heading for Konoha. He didn't care that he was an S-rank criminal stepping into enemy territory. He had to see his Ryo.

"Where is she?!" Ryo heard once she finally gained consciousness. She heard fighting within the hallway outside her room. Suddenly the doors slammed open and there was Sasuke. Kakashi, Sakura, and the others were standing a few feet away, not wanting to get in the way of the couple's moment together.

"Ryo..." Sasuke whispered.

"Sasuke?" Ryo said weakly.

"Why didn't you..." Sasuke's eyes brimmed with tears as he fell to his knees next to her. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"It... It wouldn't have changed anything," Ryo inhaled deeply. "You're too busy following your revenge."

"No... No. You can't leave me like this," Sasuke whispered as he took her hand into his.

"Sasuke?" Ryo whispered. Sasuke looked up into her warm orange amber eyes.

"What is it?"

"Thank you for holding my hand," Ryo inhaled deeply again. Sasuke shook his head. "Thank you for looking into my eyes..."

"Don't," Sasuke said quietly. He squeezed his eyes shut.

"Thank you, my prince that I've dreamed of, for appearing before me. Don't forget... our promise... Don't forget our... our secrets," Ryo smiled weakly. Tears started streaming down his face.

"Ryo, stop," Sasuke cried.

"Don't forget... how my heart raced..." Ryo continued. "...when you looked at me."

"Don't you dare leave me again. I've lost you twice, I'm not going to lose you a third time," Sasuke yelled. Ryo inhaled deeply again. In that moment, Sasuke activated his sharingan and placed her in a genjutsu where they lived a long and happy life together. Once the genjutsu was over he whispered, "I love you, Ryo. Don't do this to me." Ryo exhaled.

"I love you, too..." Ryo inhaled one last time.

"... Sasuke Uchiha," Ryo exhaled one last time.

"Ryo? Ryo. Breathe," Sasuke whispered as he towered over her. Her amber eyes darkened as her life slipped away. He planted kisses all over her face, hoping it would bring her back. "Breathe. Please. Just breathe."

"Sasuke, she's gone," Kakashi said, tears slipping down his mask. He put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Shut up! She's not gone. She's just playing a joke," Sasuke pinched her cheek, hoping their old game would somehow bring her back. Her body didn't move. Sakura was quietly sobbing into Naruto's shoulder. Naruto stood there quietly. Tsunade watched sadly. "Ryo? Ryo. Come on. Breathe..."

"Sasuke, it's over," Tsunade said as she stepped forward.

"It's your fault! You should've found a treatment for it!" Sasuke wailed. He pressed his forehead against her chest and began sobbing. Tsunade blinked and quietly left the room. Everyone except for Sasuke, Kakashi, Sakura, and Naruto left the room.

"I... I should've been there for her," Sasuke sobbed. He didn't care who was watching. The love of his life had just died.

"She thought about you all the time," Sakura whispered. "Even when she was sad, she was smiling."

"I don't understand," Sasuke whispered. "She never told me she was feeling sick."

"She didn't feel it either... Until she came back. At least that's what she told me," Kakashi said. Kakashi knew leaving Sasuke put a lot of stress on her body but he didn't think that it would come to this.

"Is this... my fault?" Sasuke said as he caressed Ryo's cheek.

"It's no one's fault..." Kakashi said as tears continued to fall down his face. Every drop that hit the floor rang in his ears. He took a step forward to touch her.

"Don't touch her!" Sasuke growled. His sharingan was activated and Kakashi froze. "She's mine. She'll always be mine."

Sasuke didn't leave Ryo all night when she died. He had just lost his brother, and now he lost his lover. He felt empty. Nothing was running through his mind. He disappeared the next morning, and hid in the shadows during her funeral. After everyone had left, Sasuke sat at her final resting place for a long time.

A few weeks later Sasuke decided to go visit Kameyo, the old lady Ryo had made friends with.

"Ah, Sasuke! Where's Ryo?" Kameyo smiled as she was gardening. The older lady's brown eyes felt colder when she looked into Sasuke's dark eyes.

"Ryo is dead," Sasuke felt his chest hurt.

"What.. What happened?" Kameyo asked.

"Illness. It was genetic. None of the doctors knew how to save her," Sasuke said, a tear slipping down his cheek.

"I was hoping you two would have a different story," Kameyo looked up at the sky sadly. Sasuke ignored the lady's comment.

"That's all I came here for. To tell you she's dead," Sasuke said.

"Wait, young man," Kameyo said. She slowly stood up.

"What?"

"Let me feed you. She taught me how to make a dish. She said it was your favorite," Kameyo smiled. For a second, Sasuke thought he saw Ryo in Kameyo. He froze, his eyes widening.

"Okay, Ryo," He whispered. He turned around to look at the bench he once found her on. He thought he saw Ryo sitting there. He kept seeing her everywhere.

"Good bye, Ryo Yamazaki."

 _fin._


End file.
